Mission Interdite
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Tout commence dans la cité d'Ezèchelia avec un conseil des anges qui va décidé si les anges interviendront dans les affaires des sorciers suite a la défaites d'Harry Potter et surtout pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne découvre pas la cité céleste, ils décide de ne rien faire. Mais ils étaient espionné par un jeune ange qui avec 2 de ses amis vont intervenir et partir dans le passer a
1. Chapter 1

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Mission interdite

Chapitre 1 Devenir des parias

Dans une salle d'une telle blancheur que cela fait mal aux yeux, une douzaine de personnes s'étaient réunies, ce n'étaient pas des humains, mais des anges. C'était le grand conseil des anges, ils étaient là pour décider s'ils devaient intervenir dans la guerre qui faisait rage chez les sorciers.

Cependant ils n'avaient pas vu que caché dans un coin derrière une grande tenture se trouvait un jeune ange, enfin jeune selon les concepts des anges, il n'avait que 1100 ans, mais l'apparence d'un enfant de 11 ans, avec des petites ailes en plus. Il faisait tout son possible pour faire le moins de bruit, afin de ne pas être repéré. Enfin, le conseil se termina, il pouvait respirer, il patienta encore quelques minutes pour être sûr que plus personne n'était dans les parages, puis il sortit enfin de sa cachette, il s'empressa alors d'aller rejoindre deux de ses amis, un jeune Séraphin et une jeune Séraphine.

- Alors Ashram qu'ont-ils décidé ?

- Chut ! Pas ici, allons dans un endroit plus sécurisé.

- Venez, allons dans l'arbre des cauchemars personne n'y va jamais.

- Et ! Tu as raison, c'est d'un lugubre.

- Allons, ne fais pas ta petite chochotte.

- Mais je ne fais pas ma chochotte, je ne suis qu'une innocente petite ange.

- Ben voyons, tu es plutôt une petite chipie.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, et firent la course jusqu'à ce fameux arbre.

Une fois installés à l'intérieur et rassurés sur le fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, ils se mirent à discuter.

- Bon, arrête de nous faire languir et dis-nous tout.

- Du calme Méthélia, je veux être sûr que personne ne nous surveille.

- Bon d'accord, ne bougez pas je vais faire une petite sphère de silence, dit Soliane.

Le jeune ange se concentra et fit apparaître une sphère de silence englobant l'arbre tout entier.

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles petit Soliane ?

- Ben quoi Ashram ?

- Bon cette fois c'est assez sûr, alors crache le morceau

- Du calme princesse, alors ils ont discuté longuement sur ce qui se passe dans le monde de la magie et sur la défaite de Harry Potter. Déclara Ashram.

- Mais accouche ! On sait qu'ils devaient discuter de ça, qu'ont-ils décidé ? Ils vont faire quelque chose ou rester les bras croisés ?

- Ils ont décidé de ne rien faire, ils ont dit que ça ne concernait pas les anges.

- Mais ils sont fous ! Ils croient que Voldemort ne va pas finir par s'en prendre à nous ?

- Ils pensent que Voldemort ne connaît pas l'existence des anges et de la cité d'Ezèchelia.

- Mais même s'il ne sait pas pour nous, il y a plusieurs livres sur terre qui parlent de nous ! Il va bien finir pas tomber sur l'un d'eux, et en plus c'est injuste pour les sorciers ! Je croyais que nous les anges étions les gardiens de l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal !

- Il faut croire que ça a changé…

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! S'insurge Ashram.

- Oui mais quoi ? Nous n'avons quasiment aucun pouvoir. Certes je sais faire une sphère de silence, mais ça doit être la seule chose que je maîtrise, je sais tout juste voleter d'un nuage à l'autre.

Et toi Ashram, tu es peut être doué en vol et tu maîtrises assez bien les sphères de camouflage, quant à notre princesse, tu as certes une grande connaissance des livres et de notre histoire, tu maîtrises à la perfection les sphères de vision, mais à part ça on connaît rien en magie.

- Bien sûr ! Voilà la solution ! On ne connaît rien en magie, mais on a l'apparence de sorciers de 11 ans, les ailes en plus, alors allons sur Terre et allons à Poudlard !

- Dois-je te rappeler que Poudlard est fermé depuis la défaite d'Harry Potter ?

- Je sais ! s'enquit Ashram après un temps de réflexion, utilisons la salle du temps et remontons dans le passé pour être à l'école en même temps que les parents d'Harry Potter, comme sa on pourra modifier le futur le plus tôt possible.

- Mais tu oublies un détail majeur en empruntant la salle du temps on est censé perdre nos souvenirs ou en acquérir selon si on va dans le passé ou dans le futur, informe la fillette.

- Te connaissant Méthélia je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de contrer ce léger problème.

- Effectivement, c'est faisable, mais vous vous rendez compte que si on fait ça on sera exclus du rang des anges ? On deviendra des parias ; on ne reviendra jamais ici on ne verra plus jamais nos familles.

- C'est vrai, mais bon pour ce que nos familles se soucient de nous, franchement ça doit faire 300 ans que mon père me dit tout juste bonjour le matin. Mère dit que c'est parce que je suis en plein dans l'âge des folies et que ça devrait s'arranger d'ici 5 ou 6 siècles.

- C'est vrai que mon père aussi se soucie bien peu de moi, seulement pour me faire des réprimandes parce que je ne suis toujours pas foutu de voler correctement.

- Donc on est d'accord, on le fait.

- Oui, on ne peut pas rester à rien faire.

- Alors organisons nous, toi Méthélia, tu cherches le moyen pour qu'on garde nos souvenirs. Toi Soliane tu rassembles tout ce dont on aura besoin : gallions, effets personnels, armes, il nous faudra une fausse identité, donc il faut modifier les archives sorcières pour qu'on ait un arbre généalogique, moi je cherche un moyen de camoufler nos ailes durant une grande période.

- Euh ça c'est facile, informa Méthélia, dans le temps, les anges guerriers faisaient un rituel pour pouvoir rentrer leurs ailes dans leurs dos, il parait que c'est très douloureux mais on doit pouvoir le faire et comme ça si on en a besoin on pourra les ressortir et en plus si on les camoufle juste quelqu'un pourrait les sentir en rentrant dedans.

- Et revoilà notre bibliothèque vivante ! Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire, à trouver comment entrer dans la salle du temps sans être repéré.

- Bon on se donne une semaine pour réussir à rassembler tout ce qu'il nous faut, en attendant essayons de se voir le moins possible sinon ça pourrait attirer l'attention de nos parents.

Soliane brisa la sphère de silence et les trois anges se séparent pour accomplir leurs tâches.

Méthélia s'empressa de rentrer elle avait des tonnes d'idées pour réussir à garder leurs souvenirs mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie dans deux ou trois livres. De son coté Ashram partit en exploration du côté de la salle du temps afin de trouver un moyen de passer sans se faire voir, Soliane lui rentra chez lui, des idées plein la tête quant à leur nouvelle identité.

Ashram venait d'arriver dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du temps, il mémorisa scrupuleusement où étaient situés les gardes, puis il fit le tour des couloirs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée, comme il n'en trouvait pas il activa une sphère de camouflage ce qui lui permit de s'approcher un peu plus de la porte puis de se cacher derrière une teinture, il s'installa confortablement car il savait qu'il allait devoir rester là plusieurs heures s'il voulait découvrir quand avait lieu la relève et s'il y avait un moment ou la surveillance se relâchait.

Méthélia était chez elle, dans sa chambre, son bureau était envahi de différents livres et de parchemins sur lesquels elle prenait des notes, sur l'un d'entre eux elle avait retranscrit avec exactitude le rituel des anges guerriers et maintenant elle recherchait des informations sur la salle du temps, elle notait au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'elle trouvait, puis soudain elle avait une idée. Et si elle utilisait son don pour les sphères de vision, mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle vérifie si les sphère de vision n'étaient pas altérées par un passage dans la salle du temps, elle se replongea donc dans ses livres, en sachant avec plus de précision ce qu'elle cherche.

Soliane de son côté était lui aussi rentré chez lui, il était en train d'inventer leurs nouveaux arbres généalogiques, il décida que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il valait mieux faire que chacun vienne d'endroits éloignés les uns des autres.

C'est ainsi qu'Ashram aura pour nom Arc'hantael et sera originaire de France, plus précisément de Bretagne, sa famille sera depuis trois générations établie en Cornouaille dans la ville de , sa famille est de sang sorcier depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ses parents seront malencontreusement décédés durant l'été précédant la futur rentrée dans un accident de plongée sous marine, ils ont perdu leurs baguettes dans l'accident et n'ont donc pu se sortir de cette situation, Ashram passait quelques jours chez un ami et n'était donc pas avec eux, il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais aimé la plongée.

Méthélia aura pour nom Mnémosyne, ses parents seront venus s'installer à Londres peu avant sa naissance afin de contrer une loi grecque qui prévoyait de ne pas avertir un enfant sorcier de sa condition avant ses 11 ans, et malgré le fait que sa mère soit moldue elle avait très bien compris son mari et avait accepté de quitter leur pays d'origine pour que sa fille ne soit pas rejetée et puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Les parents de Méthélia seront décédés d'un empoisonnement en mangeant du poisson fugu, le cuisinier aurait malheureusement un peu bu et beaucoup de personne seraient mortes ce soir la, mais comme ses parents étaient allés souper en amoureux, Méthélia ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

Quant à lui-même il sera désormais Soliane Skuld, il vivra dans les îles Shetland, sa famille sera installée dans la petite ville de Gloup. D'après une vielle légende de famille les Skuld seraient des descendants des vikings qui s'installèrent dans la région, d'ailleurs fait étonnant les Skuld croient toujours aux dieux Nordiques, ils ont pour habitude de vénérer Odin, Thor, Frey, Freyja. Ses parents seraient des moldu. Ils auraient été archéologues, ils se seraient perdus dans une vallée de la cordillère des Andes, au bout de 5 mois sans réponse d'eux et après de longues recherches ils auraient été déclarés mort. Mais Soliane aura été autorisé a continuer à vivre dans la maison familiale sous la surveillance du majordome, ainsi les trois anges auraient un quartier général pour se retrouver. Et il était beaucoup plus facile de tromper les moldus que les sorciers.

Maintenant qu'il a inventé leurs nouvelles identités il faut qu'il prépare ce qu'ils vont emmener, il réunit certains livres dont il pense qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin et en fait la liste sur un parchemin afin que les autres n'emportent pas les mêmes livres que lui.

Il lui faut maintenant trouver un moyen pour leur faire apparaître des coffres dans la banque gringotts et si possible suffisamment remplis de galions.

Il a aussi prévu le plan de la maison qu'il va faire apparaître dans la ville de Gloup et qui deviendra leur nouvelle demeure pour de longues années. Par chance c'est un des sorts les plus élémentaires, les anges de cinq cents ans savent le faire et utilisent fréquemment ce sortilège pour se construire des cabanes de cristal. Bien sûr, là ça devra être beaucoup plus grand, ils utiliseraient donc beaucoup plus d'énergie, mais à eux trois ils devraient y arriver.

Durant le reste de la semaine tous les trois accomplissent leurs parts du travail, ils sont donc fin prêt. Ils se retrouvent donc dans l'arbre des cauchemars, une fois que Soliane a fait une sphère de silence et ils peuvent discuter librement.

- Alors Méthélia est-ce que tu as trouvé un moyen pour qu'on ne perde pas la mémoire ? Demande Ashram.

- Oui , j'ai trouvé. Nous allons utiliser des sphère de vision un peu particulière, mais ça ira, j'ai aussi trouvé comment marche la salle du temps.

- Bien ! Et toi Soliane ?

- Je nous ai crée de nouvelles identités. J'ai déjà modifié les registres parce que c'est plus facile de le faire maintenant à cause du chaos crée par Voldemort, une fois arriver il faudra juste briser cette sphère elle mettra les registre de l'époque ou on arrive a jours avec nos donnée sans qu'on est besoins d'y accédé directement.

J'ai aussi fait en sorte que vous ayez tous les deux un coffre à gringotts, chez les sorciers. Quant à moi j'ai un compte en banque bien garni chez les moldu. Ensuite comme il nous faudra un quartier général, ça sera la soi-disant maison de mes ancêtres, mais il faudra qu'on la crée avec le sortilège des cabanes, j'ai déjà les plans, mais je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour y arriver.

Ah ! Tenez, chacun un parchemin avec vos nouvelles identités, j'ai aussi pris quelques livres, j'ai fait la liste sur ce parchemin pour que vous ne preniez pas les mêmes.

- Parfait. Moi j'ai trouvé le moment le plus propice pour notre départ, ce sera dans deux nuits, à minuit précise. A ce moment la garde est moins importante.

- Euh ! Soliane tu n'aurais pas oubliez un truc ? Interroge Achram.

- Non je ne crois pas, dis toujours.

- Des armes ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il nous faut des armes ?

- ZUT ! Ca m'est sortit de la tête ! Oui, tu as raison il nous faut à chacun une arme angélique, sinon on n'en possédera jamais. Il faut qu'on parte avec, sans ça, c'est voué à l'échec, on ne vivra pas plus de 10 ans sur terre et on échouera.

- Bien, donc on doit se faufiler en douce dans l'armurerie pour dérober chacun une arme, suggère Ashram.

- Non l'armurerie est trop bien gardée ! Allons à la forge nous auront plus de chances de trouver des armes et en plus elles n'appartiendront à personne, nous auront donc plus de facilités à nous lier a elles.

- Décidément que ferions-nous sans toi Méthélia ?

- Vous seriez perdu.

- Bon alors on ira la forge une heure avent notre départ mais il faut que toutes nos affaire soient prêtes. Chacun prépare son paquetage ce soir. Et le plus léger possible Méthélia !

- Oui d'accord. Il faut aussi que nous fassions des sphères de vision avec toutes les informations que l'on a, donc en commun, mais aussi, des sphères de vision pour nos propres souvenirs. Elles devront être très spéciales pour se déclencher dès notre arrivée dans le passé.

J'ai déjà fait la plupart des sphères avec les informations communes, mais vous devriez en faire aussi avec les informations que vous pensez utiles, vous aussi, ça sera plus sûr. Ensuite je vais devoir aller dans votre esprit pour faire les sphères avec tous vos souvenirs… Euh… désolée, je sais que c'est un peu gênant mais vu vos niveaux en sphère de vision, vous ne pourriez pas les faire…

- Ok pas de problème. Et pour le rituel des anges guerriers, on le fait quand ? Demande Ashram.

- Il faut qu'on le fasse ici avant de partir, parce qu'une fois partis, nous serons des parias. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un lieu précis pour le faire : l'arbre d'Yggdrasil. Donc il faudrait qu'on y aille demain matin à l'aurore. Donc je pense qu'il faut partir cette nuit pour aller jusque là-bas.

- Ok. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, on y va chacun de notre coté et on se retrouve là-bas demain une heure avant l'aube.

- Bon ok. Alors a demain.

Les trois amis se séparent une fois que Soliane a brisé sa sphère. Ils rentrent chez eux et préparent leurs affaires, puis ils se couchent un moment afin d'être un peu reposé pour le rituel.

Au milieu de la nuit dans trois maisons différentes, trois silhouettes sortent discrètement. L'un par une fenêtre, l'autre par une terrasse et le dernier par la porte.

Chacun utilise ses connaissances pour ne pas se faire repérer et trouver leurs chemins.

Ashram utilise une sphère de camouflage et décide carrément de voler jusqu'à l'arbre Yggdrasil. Méthélia, elle, utilise des sphères de vision pour voir claire et ses connaissances des étoiles pour se diriger. Quant à Soliane, il s'entoure d'une sphère de silence et fait tranquillement le chemin en sifflotant.

Une heure avant l'aube, au pied de l'arbre Yggdrasil, Ashram est le premier arrivé, il s'installe dans un coin et attend que ses amis arrivent. Soliane est le deuxième à arriver d'un pas tranquille, dès qu'il aperçoit Ashram il annule sa sphère de silence.

- Alors tu as fait bon voyage, Ashram ?

- Oui et toi ? Laisse moi deviner, tu es venu tranquillement en sifflotant sous une sphère de silence.

- Bien sûr ! C'est tellement pratique et j'aime tellement me balader.

- Ah ! Voila Méthélia.

- On va pouvoir commencer le rituel.

Méthélia s'approche de ses deux amis et se laisse tomber à coté d'eux.

- Pff ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, je suis crevée.

- Mais reprends donc ton souffle et après on commencera le rituel.

- Vous pouvez déjà chercher dans les alentours, il doit y avoir un grand cercle d'incantation c'est là qu'on devra faire le rituel.

- Ok ! Reste la, on revient.

Les deux garçons s'éloignent et se mettent à scruter dans la demie obscurité pour trouver le cercle. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, ils l'ont trouvé, et retourne donc vers Méthélia pour lui dire où est le cercle.

- On a trouvé.

- Bien, alors allons y, il faut qu'on soit en place à l'aube. Je vous suis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cercle d'incantation.

- Vous voyez : au centre du cercle il y a une étoile à six branche. On doit se mettre dans l'une d'elle et il faut qu'il y en ait une de vide entre nous.

Ils se mettent en place, puis Méthélia sort un parchemin de sa poche.

- Bon je vous préviens, ça va être douloureux.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, on est costaux.

- Ok ! Alors surtout, bougez le moins possible pendant que je lancerai l'incantation.

- Moi je suis prêt.

- Moi aussi, allé, go ! Vas-y.

Méthélia prend une grande respiration et commence à lancer l'incantation :

Par la sagesses des Nornes et la puissances des Valkyries

Au nom des anciens pouvoir des Ases et des Vanes

Par l'épée, la gloire et le Wyrd

Que nous soit accordée la force des anciens guerriers

Par le sang qui coule dans nos veines nous demandons

Le droit d'être initier à l'art des Sephiroth.

Au moment où elle finit de lancer l'incantation une lumière vive les entoure, puis chacun ressent une violente douleur dans le dos et leurs ailes disparaissent, des plaies béantes et sanguinolente se trouvent maintenant a la place où auparavant naissaient leurs ailes. Ils tombent tous les trois a genoux sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Oh punaise ! C'est vrai que ça fait mal et en plus on pisse le sang !

- Normalement ça devrait s'arrêter de saigner dans quelques minutes, mais ça restera assez sensible pendant plusieurs jours et il faudra qu'on ressorte régulièrement nos ailes dans un premier temps sinon ça saignera à chaque fois.

- Et ça sera à chaque fois aussi douloureux où ça va s'améliorer ? Demande Soliane en grimaçant de douleur.

- Normalement si on les fait entrer et sortir une fois tous les jours, ça ne devrait plus faire mal au bout d'une semaine.

- Ah ! On dirait que ça s'arrête de saigner.

- Oui, on peut sortir du cercle maintenant.

Ils se relève, se dirigent vers un arbre et se laissent tomber à son pied.

- Bon, on se repose un peu et après il faut qu'on nettoie le sang qui est sur le cercle si on ne veut pas que quelqu'un se doute de ce qu'on a fait.

- C'est d'accord à part sa vos affaires sont prête ? Demanda Ashram.

- Oui, j'ai pris le plus de livre possible sur les pouvoirs angélique puisqu'on aura plus de maître et comme en devenant des parias on va se mettre à vieillir plus vite, on aura moins de temps pour maîtriser nos pouvoirs.

- Tu as bien fait, les miennes aussi sont prêtes, ce soir c'est le grand saut dans l'inconnu.

- Ouais ! Ça fait bizarre, on va se retrouver dans le passé mais il y aura encore nos autre nous de l'époque dans la cité.

- Euh c'est pas vraiment comme ça que sa marche, contredis Méthélia. Tu sais, on ne peut être qu'une seule fois dans un espace temps, donc nos autres nous de l'époque vont disparaître quand nous arriveront. C'est un des effets de la salle du temps et c'est aussi pour que nos autres nous ne se mettent pas en travers de notre mission.

- C'est vraiment bizarre. Bon allons nettoyez puis rentrons.

Ils se lèvent et retourne sur le cercle pour nettoyer les taches de sang.

- Voilà une chose de faite, il faut qu'on ressorte nos ailes maintenant sinon on sera tout de suite repérés.

- Euh et comment on fait ?

- Tu penses juste que tu veux que tes ailes soient sorties et c'est l'inverse si tu veux qu'elles soient rentrées.

- Ok ! C'est tout simple quoi.

- Oui.

Les trois amis sortent leurs ailes et prennent le chemin du retour.

C'est enfin l'heure « H » dans trois maisons différentes, trois jeune gens se préparent pour un voyage sans retour. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous devant la forge afin de prendre les armes dont ils auront besoin pour survivre hors de la cité des anges. Une fois réunis sur le lieu du rendez-vous, ils pénètrent discrètement dans la forge, heureusement déserte. Méthélia allume une sphère de vision et regarde autour d'elle si elle trouve l'arme avec laquelle elle fera corps pour le restant de ses jours, ses deux amis scrutent aussi la pénombre afin de trouver leur arme.

Soudain Ashram est attiré par un éclat dans un coins, il s'approche, observe et fini par saisir une magnifique épée. Il a trouvé son arme, elle est magnifique, très bien équilibrée, le pommeau est en argent orné d'un cristal, la lame est affûtée comme un rasoir, la pointe acérée, mais il doit encore la nommer pour sceller le lien qui les unira.

- Tu es Arzhel.

Une lumière l'entoure lui et son épée, les voilà liés pour l'éternité.

Soliane, lui ce dirige vers l'enclume sur laquelle repose un puissant marteau. Le manche semble fait du bois même de l'arbre Yggdrasil, le fer quant à lui est fait d'un acier d'une pureté étonnante, Soliane fait désormais corps avec son marteau. Il faut maintenant tisser le lien.

- Je te nomme Mjöllnir.

Une nouvelle fois une vive lumière envahie la forge, un autre lien est tissé.

Il ne reste plus que Méthélia, elle finit par s'approcher d'un mur sur lequel est appuyée une lance. La hampe est un subtil mélange de cristal et de bois de l'arbre Yggdrasil, le fer scintille de mille feux, la pointe est acérée. Méthélia empoigne la lance.

- Tu es Nikaï.

Le troisième lien vient d'être tissé, il est temps pour eux de se rendre dans la salle du temps s'ils ne veulent pas se faire prendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans le couloir qui mène à la salle du temps, Ashram leur a lancé à chacun une sphère de camouflage, alors que Soliane a fait de même avec une sphère de silence. Ils passent donc discrètement devant le garde qui en plus semble somnoler.

Ils sont dans la salle du temps, Ashram et Soliane retirent les sphères, puis écoutent les directive de Méthélia.

- Bon mettons nous au milieu de la salle juste entre les arches. Je vous préviens, ça va secouer

- Et un aller simple pour 1970 !

- Chut je commence.

- Ok !

- Pas de blême !

- Nous enfants du peuple anges, descendants des Ases et des Vanes, nous choisissons librement d'enfreindre les lois d'Ezèchelia afin de retourner dans le passé et de modifier se qui a eu lieu dans le passé de Midgard, la terre du milieu, nous acceptons de devenir des parias, par notre ascendance, nous demandons à retourner en l'an 1970.

Un énorme bruit similaire à celui d'un tremblement de terre se met à résonner dans la salle du temps, puis soudain la salle se remplit de brouillard. Ils sont partis.

Dans le couloir le garde c'est dirigé vers la salle du temps lorsqu'il a entendu le bruit, mais il attend de ne plus rien entendre avant de pénétrer, une fois dedans, il constate qu'il n'y personne, alors il courre vers la salle du grand conseil, il y pénètre sans frapper.

- Alors ?

- Ils sont bien partit seigneur Ehoarn.

- Bien. Alors espérons qu'ils réussiront cette mission interdite.


	2. Chapter 2

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Chapitre 2 Se forgé une nouvelle vie

Un éclaire de lumière dans la nuit, ils sont arrivés a destination.

- Vous croyez qu'on a réussi ?

- Je vais vous dire sa tout de suite laissez moi le temps de faire une sphère de vision pour savoir le combien on est ?

- C'est quand même bien les sphères de vision.

- Sa sert vraiment a tout.

- On a réussi, on est précisément le 31 août 1970 et nous sommes à Gloup, juste à l'endroit ou on doit construire la maison.

- Quoi ! Le 31 août, mais on est a la bourre, faut qu'on face la maison, puis qu'on filent sur le chemin de traverse acheté notre matériel pour l'école.

- Dans se cas commençons tout de suite.

Ils se concentrèrent sur le plan qu'a dessiné Soliane et construisirent la maison, c'était une grande maison assez massive avec un grand jardin le tout entouré d'une haute haie afin de ne pas être vu de l'extérieure.

- Bon une chose de faite maintenant au chemin de traverse.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié un ou deux détails.

- Euh ! Je ne sais pas.

- Premièrement on y va comment au chemin de traverse.

- En utilisant la poudre de cheminette qui se trouve sur le bord de la cheminer de la cuisine.

- Deuxièmement on devrait rentré nos ailes et troisièmement une tenue différente serait approprié, par se que la avec nos tenue angélique on va se faire remarqué tout de suite.

- Oui tu as raison pour les ailles c'est vite fait, pour les habits on doit en avoir dans les armoires de nos chambres si j'ai fait sa comme il faut, il doit aussi y avoir nos enveloppe de Poudlard dans nos chambres.

- Ok alors allons nous changé, moi en sorcier et vous en moldu.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, nos trois amis empruntent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, ils arrivent par la cheminé du chaudron baveur, ils s'empresse de quitté le pub pour rejoindre le chemin lui-même.

- Bon on commence par où ?

- Par Gringots évidemment.

- Ah oui pas con.

Ils se rendirent donc dans gringots ou Méthélia et Ashram se rendirent dans leurs coffres pour prendre une certaine somme de galions, alors que Soliane lui changeait de l'argent moldue en Galion et qu'il en profite pour ouvrir un coffre.

- Plus jamais sa c'est horrible ses chariots.

- Te le fait pas dire.

- Allons sa doit pas être si terrible.

- Tu verras bien la prochaine fois.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Olivander pour acheter leurs baguettes, ouvrirent doucement la porte et se faufilèrent à l'intérieure.

- Bonjours !

- Y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui ! J'arrive, oh ! Bonjours jeune gens.

- On est la pour nos baguettes on va entré en première année.

- Bien, bien, étrange, étrange, vos visages ne me rappellent personne, vous êtes venue seul ?

- Oui, on est orphelins on c'est rencontré dans la banque et on a sympathisé.

- J'ose vous demandez vos noms c'est pour l'enregistrement de la baguette.

- Moi c'est Méthélia Mnémosyne.

- Bien alors je vais commencé par toi, d'abord quelques mesure.

Olivander prit quelque mesure, puis alla chercher quelques boites.

- Bon voyons celle-ci, bois de sureaux, 27 .7 cm avec un crin de licorne, agité la, non sa ne va pas, essayons celle si, bois de rose, 25.4 cm avec un plume de phénix, non toujours pas, alors cela peut être, bois de bouleaux, 26, 3 cm avec un ventricule de dragon, encore pas, voyons si j'ai autre chose, tient peut être sa, bois de chêne, 30 cm tout rond et une écaille de dragon, non toujours pas, vous êtes un cas difficile, j'ai une idée

Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique et revins avec une caisse en bois qui était bien couverte de dix centimètre de poussière, après un sort de dépoussiérage, il sortit plusieurs petit coffre en bois contenant chacun une baguette.

- essayons sa, elle fait 27, 3 cm de long, pour se qui est du bois je dois vous avouez mon ignorance je n'est pas fait personnellement cette baguette, se sont mes ancêtre qu'y l'on fait, je ne saurais vous dire qui, allez prenez la.

Méthélia prit la baguette et sentit une douce chaleur provenir de la baguette et lui enveloppé la main, elle l'agita légèrement, des étincelles blanche, doré et noir sortir de sa baguette.

- Et d'une, comme je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas en quel bois elle est, mais elle mesure 27, 3 cm et a en son centre une plume de griffons blanc, hum, je suppose que les deux autres baguettes vont allé a vos petit compagnons.

- Euh de quoi vous parlez

- Et bien ses trois baguette ont été fabriqué par un de mes ancêtre comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est lui qui a commencé le magasin, il a laissé un message avec ses baguette en disant que le jours où l'une trouverait preneur les deux autres aussi, il a aussi écrit qu'elles était destiné a changé la destiné du monde, je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi.

- Vous comprendrez que nous ne puissions rien vous dire, c'est capital.

Durant la discussion Soliane et Ashram c'était approché et regardait les deux autres baguettes, on voyait clairement sur leurs visage qu'ils mouraient d'envie de les empoigner.

- Allez y prenez les et agitez les, et bien pas de doute elles vous vont parfaitement, la votre Monsieur ?

- Soliane Skuld.

- Ah bien, alors elle mesure 28, 9 cm et a en son centre une écaille d'Occamy, et tout comme les deux autre je ne sais pas le bois même si sa semble être le même pour les trois baguettes. La troisième, celle que vous avez Monsieur ?

- Ashram Arc'hantael.

- Bien, alors la votre mesure 29, 2 cm et a en son centre un crin de sombral, voila tout se que je peut vous dire, je sais aussi que comme je ne doit pas enregistré ses baguettes, mon ancêtre ni tenais pas, je vais vous donné une baguette avec le même élément central mais qui a été fait en frêne, a part sa elle seront identique.

- Bien, en faite sa ne changeras pas grands chose, puis ce que Yggdrasil est reconnu pour être le plus grand des frênes

- Vous voulez dire que le bois de ses baguettes c'est du bois de l'Arbre Yggdrasil.

- Oui mais nous ne vous en dirons pas plus.

- Il est temps que nous y allions, combien nous devons vous.

- Sa fera 5 galions chacun

- Bien voila, maintenant nous devons y allé.

- Au revoirs les enfants

Ils prirent leurs baguettes, les rangèrent dans leurs poches et quittèrent le magasin.

- Bon ben on dirait qu'on peut rien faire normalement.

- C'est vraiment bizarre mais bon tant pis acceptons la destiné.

- On va ou maintenant ?

- Si on allait à l'animalerie, j'ai envie d'un animal de compagnie.

- Ok.

Ils prirent la direction de l'animalerie. Une fois a l'intérieure ils sont assaillit par les cris de tout les animaux rassemblé dans le lieux, Ashram a envie de s'acheter une chouette ou un hiboux, Méthélia ne sais pas trop, elle hésite entre un chat ou une chouette quand a Soliane il prendrait bien un corbeau.

- Bon allez je prend un corbeau.

- T'est sur tu sais que c'est dur a éduqué pour porté le courrier.

- Bah j'y arriverais.

- Moi je prends un hibou grand duc.

- Pff ! M'étonne pas de toi.

- Je sais pas j'ai envie d'une chouette et d'un chat, vous croyez que je pourrais prendre les deux.

- Bah je ne crois pas que c'est écrit qu'on ne puisse pas avoir deux animaux de compagnie.

- Cool, alors je vais prendre la petite chouette effraie et ce magnifique chaton tigré gris clair.

- Se n'est pas un chat mais un demi Fléreur, mais vous pouvez quand même le prendre, il faudra juste faire très attention, il faudra qu'il accepte votre chouette si vous voulez aussi la prendre.

- Ah je le prend quand même on va voire si la chouette lui plaît, vient petit.

- C'est une femelle.

- Ah ! Alors je vais l'appeler Zohra, viens Zohra, gentille petite, regarde elle te plait la petit chouette, on dirait cool alors je prend les deux.

- C'est aussi une femelle, vous voulez a mangé pour eux deux.

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sa vous feras 6 gallions et 4 noises.

- Voila, merci beaucoup.

- Moi je prend ce Hiboux grand duc, c'est bien un mâle ?

- Oui c'est un mâle, vous voulez aussi de la nourriture pour lui.

- Oui.

- Bien sa fait 3 gallions et 2 noises.

- Voila, merci.

- Moi j'aimerais le corbeau qui est la.

- Avec de la nourriture je présume ?

- Oui.

- Bien c'est un male et sa vous fera 4 gallions.

- Voila, merci beaucoup.

Ils quittèrent le magasin avec leurs animaux.

- Je vais appeler mon corbeau Munin.

- Comme le corbeau d'Odin.

- Oui.

- Moi je vais appeler mon hiboux Archibald.

- Et moi ma chouette Elbereth.

Ils firent leurs autres achats, livres, habits, chaudron, fioles, ingrédients de potion, parchemins, plumes et petit matériel, puis quittèrent le chemin de traverse et rentrèrent chez eux.

Une fois arrivé, chacun se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparé sa malle pour le lendemain, une fois celle si prête, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour mangé.

- Bon tout est prêt je crois.

- Vous croyez qu'on doit aller dans une maison spécifique pour changer le futur ?

- Oui je pense qu'il en faut deux à Griffondors et un à Serpentard pour aider Rogue à ne pas devenir mangemort ou enfin le moins possible.

- Et vous croyez que le choixpeau va nous laissé allez ou on veut ?

- Non on va devoir lui forcer la main.

- Bon et bien sa sera a toi l'honneur Ashram, tu passes en premier et il faut que tu ailles a Serpentard se qui est loin d'être ton caractère.

- Et nous deux on va a Griffondors, sa devrais marché.

- Comment on va a la gare demain

- On prend le magicobus à 9h, bon on aura un peu d'avance, juste une petite heure.

- Bon on va prévoir de quoi se divertir.

- Oui un bon jeu d'échec.

- Allons au lit, demain c'est le grand jour.

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent, déjeunèrent, fermèrent leurs malles, sortirent de la maison et appelèrent le magicobus. Se dernier arriva rapidement dans une grosse explosion, ils montèrent rapidement en annonçant leurs destination, puis allèrent s'installer aussi confortablement que possible. Ils furent secouer, brinquebalé et touti-quanti, pendant une bonne heure. Enfin arrivé, ils posèrent leurs malles sur des chariots, puis les cages de leurs animaux par-dessus et se dirigèrent vers le quai 9 3/4. Une fois arrivé sur ce dernier, ils s'assirent par terre, car le Poudlard express n'était même pas encore la. Il arriva une dizaine de minute plus tard, ils purent ainsi monté et prendre le compartiment qui leurs plaisaient.

Méthélia sorti un livre, pendant que les garçons eux sortirent un jeu d'échec et commencèrent une partie.

Les autres élèves commencèrent a arrivé, ils montèrent peu a peu dans le train.

- Euh vous croyez pas qu'on devrais se séparé enfin surtout toi Ashram vu que tu est sensé allé ou tu sais.

- Pas bête, bon je vous laisse je vais trouvé un autre compartiment.

- On se retrouve se soir, on fait tout les trois le mur.

- Et on se retrouvera ou ?

- Bah on verras sans doute dans le hall je pense que sa doit être le plus facile a trouvé.

Ashram quitta donc le compartiment avec ses affaire et chercha discrètement celui ou pouvait se trouvé Rogue pour commencé a sympathisé. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche il finit par le trouvé, il y pénétra.

- Salut, je peut m'installer avec toi ?

- Salut, ouais, grogna Severus.

- Moi je m'appelle Ashram Arc'hantael et toi ?

- Rogue, Severus Rogue.

- Ben alors on c'est levé du pied gauche, moi je suis content je vais enfin allé a Poudlard, j'espère faire honneur a mes ancêtres.

- J'aurais voulu aller à Dumstrang, là bas au moins il enseigne la magie noir.

- Bah on doit bien pouvoir l'apprendre en douce, suffit de trouver les bons bouquins.

- Tu m'as l'aire d'un gars bien toi.

- Ouais suis super, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison.

- Moi aussi.

- T'as quoi comme livre avec toi, moi j'ai potion sombre et ténébreuse comment les réussir.

- Il a l'aire bien, moi j'ai la magie des runes sombres.

- Oh, on échange pour le voyage.

- Oui.

Revenons dans le compartiment de Méthélia et Soliane. Une jeune fille entra timidement.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Bien sur, moi je m'appelle Méthélia Mnémosyne.

- Moi c'est Soliane Skuld

- Et moi Lily Evans, vous venez de famille de sorciers

- Moi non, mes parents sont les deux moldus.

- Moi, ma mère était moldu, mais mon père sorcier, mais je connais le monde de la magie depuis que je suis petite, on a vécue dans les deux mondes.

- Oh ! tes parents sont mort désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Soliane aussi est orphelin.

- Oh vraiment désolé pour vous.

- Pas grave on a l'habitude.

- Moi je suis fille de moldue, il n'y a que moi qui sois sorcière, ma grande sœur elle est moldue.

- Je me demande comment c'est Poudlard ?

- Moi j'espère juste que je serait a la hauteur, j'ai lu tout les livres qu'on a du acheté, j'aurais bien voulu essayer de faire des sort mais c'est interdit dans faire chez les moldu il parait.

- Moi aussi j'ai lu tous les livres, moi j'aurais bien voulu essayer de faire une potion, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas à l'orphelinat.

- Sa vous tente une partit de bataille explosive ?

- Bof, pas trop j'aimerais relire mon livre de métamorphose.

- Et moi j vais relire mon livre de potion.

- Bon ben j'ai compris je range mon jeu de carte et je prend un livre c'est sa.

- Exactement Soliane tu devrais lire ton livre sur comment faire parlé un corbeau.

- Ah oui pas bête.

Les trois nouveaux amis se plongèrent donc dans la lecture.

Dans un autre compartiment, un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain, et à l'aire très fatigué était en train de hisser sa malle dans le filet au dessus des sièges. Il fut rejoint par un autre petit garçon mais lui aux cheveux noirs et en bataille.

- Salut, c'est libre je peut me mettre avec toi.

- Oui, bien sur installe toi.

- Moi c'est James et toi ?

- Remus, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi.

Un troisième petit garçon entra dans le compartiment, il a les cheveux bruns mi-longs.

- Bonjours, je peu m'installer avec vous ?

- Oui bien sur plus on est de fous plus on rit.

- Merci, moi c'est Sirius.

- Moi James et lui Remus.

- Cool vous entrez aussi en première année ?

- Oui, j'espère être à Griffondors.

- Moi aussi j'entre en première année, j'aimerais bien Griffondors ou alors Serdaigle.

- Moi tout sauf Serpentard.

- Chouette vous voulez faire une partit de bataille explosive ?

- Oui trop cool.

- Oui je veux bien.

Les trois nouveau compagnons commencèrent donc a joué, rapidement la première explosion eu lieu se fut James qui y eu droit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et le train fit sont chemin. Il est enfin arrivé à Pré au lard. Les élèves sortirent du train, les premières années furent appelées par un géant barbu qui portait une lanterne dans une main, il se présenta comme étant Hagrid le gardien des clés de Poudlard, ils les guidas vers des petites barques qui les attendaient sur le bord du lac, il prit lui-même place dans l'une d'entre elle. Une fois arrivé dans Poudlard il guida les élève jusqu'à une petite salle ou il leurs dit d'attendre et qu'on viendrais les chercher.

Se fut une grande dame avec les cheveux relevé en un chignon stricte qui vint les cherché, elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège, elle expliqua aussi aux élèves le principe des maisons et des points a Poudlard. Ensuite elle fit se placer les élèves en rang par deux et leur dit de la suivre, elle les fit pénétré dans la grande salle, dans laquelle ils restèrent sans voies en admirant le plafond magique.

Elle alla cherché un tabouret, ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé, elle posa se dernier sur le tabouret. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur le chapeau se demandent se qui allait se passé. Durant un instant un silence complet régna, puis le chapeau remua, une déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

Je ne suis certes pas super beau

Pourtant je détiens les clés de votre avenir

Que votre vie soit a Griffondors

Sous le signe du courage

Ou que votre destiné vous mène a Poufsouffle

Sous l'étendard des justes

Si vous êtes voué à Serdaigle

Parmi les sages vous serez

Mais si votre situation vous mène à Serpentard

Parmi les malins on vous accueillera

Mais parfois le doute m'assaille

Pourquoi vous séparé

Alors qu'il faudrait vous unir

Pour affronté les difficultés de notre monde.

Mais je ne peux que faire mon devoir et vous répartir

Pourtant je vous mets en garde

Ouvrez les yeux et apprenez a regardez

Ceux que vous croyez vos ennemis

Car des changements sont en cours

Pour le meilleurs ou pour le pire

Mais ceux qui savent comprendront

Qu'ils ne sont pas seul

Les leurs les soutiennent

Même si sa ne se voie pas

De prime abord

La répartition maintenant commence.

Sa chanson terminée le choixpeau salua les quatre tables qui l'applaudissaient allègrement.

Le professeur Dumbledore de son coté fut très étonné par la chanson, il était aussi intrigué par trois élèves qui par ailleurs c'était tout les trois retrouvé orphelin juste avent d'entré en première années, c'est pourquoi il était très attentif a la répartition il voulait voire de plus prêt a quoi ils ressemblait pour se faire un avis plus précis sur eux.

Le professeur McGonagall commença a appelé les élèves a près leurs avoirs expliqué se qu'il devaient faire.

- Arc'hantael, Ashram !

Se nom éveilla tout de suite l'attention du professeur Dumbledore, il regarda le petit garçon s'approché du tabouret, il le détailla de la tête au pied, le garçon est plutôt petit, les cheveux brun foncé jusqu'au épaule et complètement bouclé, il a un visage rond et un petit sourire en coin qui lui donne un petit air machiavélique, ses yeux semble être bleu claire, sa beau est joliment doré. Étrangement Dumbledore n'arrive pas très bien à se faire une idée précise sur lui.

Pendant se temps sur le tabouret.

- Bon je te préviens tout de suite le choixpeau je veut allé a Serpentard et je veut que tu mette Peter Pettigrow ailleurs qu'a Griffondors sinon on te réduit en purée.

- Je suppose que le on c'est tes amis et toi ?

- Oui.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas apte à répartir des anges donc allé donc ou vous voulez, par contre il va me falloir une raison pour Peter Pettigrow.

- On est la pour changer le futur et c'est lui qui a trahi alors on veut qu'il ne fasse pas partit du groupe de Potter, c'est claire.

- Ok je verrais se que je peut faire, pas a Griffondors donc ?

- Oui !

Serpentard, cria enfin le choixpeau.

- Avery, Tex !

- Serpentard, décida le choixpeau.

- Black, Sirius

Un jeune garçon regarda James et Remus et leur fit un regard qui semblait vouloir dire pardon, puis se dirigea vers le tabouret.

- Griffondors.

Sirius courut s'asseoir a sa table sous le regard hostile de sa cousine, il avait osé le faire renié sa famille et devenir un Griffondors.

- Branstone, Zia !

- Serdaigle.

- Evans, Lily !

- Griffondors.

- Lupin, Remus !

- Griffondors

Remus rejoignit Sirius et le félicita pour son courage.

- Madley, Fanny !

- Poufsouffle.

- McLeod, Noam !

- Poufsouffle.

- McNair, Walden !

- Serpentard.

- McMael, Rosy !

- Serdaigle.

- Mnémosyne, Méthélia !

Se nom aussi attira l'attention du professeur Dumbledore, il regarda la petite fille de plus près, elle est plutôt petite, des cheveux long crépus mais d'un magnifique blond platine, une peau couleur café au lait et des yeux qui semble êtres turquoise un mélange vraiment étrange. De quoi intrigué encore plus Dumbledore.

Sous le choixpeau.

- Alors Ashram t'as fait le topo, tu doit envoyer Peter Pettigrow ailleurs qu'a Griffondors, par contre moi je veut allé a Griffondors a et pis c'était quoi cette chanson sa nous est destiné ou t'en sait rien ?

- Oui, il m'as fait le topo pour utilisé vos termes, pour la chanson a vous de deviné et pour Peter j'ai compris.

Griffondors, finit par hurlé le choixpeau.

Méthélia rejoignit Lily qui l'accueillit avec joie.

- Ombre, Débora !

- Griffondors.

- Ona, Luc !

- Serdaigle.

- Ona, Lucie !

- Serpentard

- Pettigrow, Peter !

- A te voila, on m'as parlé de toi, ou vais-je te mettre, tiens Poufsouffle.

- Potter, James !

- Griffondors.

James se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit vers Sirius et Remus.

- Ben alors Sirius t'as eu peur qu'on te rejette que tu nous a fait ton regard de chien battu ?

- Euh ! je savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir en sachant de quel famille je venais ?

- Bah t'est a Griffondors et pis t'était sympa dans le train alors que ta famille soit dans la magie noirs sa me gène pas du moment que toi tu y est pas.

Revenons à la répartition.

- Rogue, Severus !

- Serpentard.

Severus rejoignit Ashram qui lui avait gardé une place.

- Rosier, Evan !

- Serpentard.

- Skuld, Soliane !

Et voila enfin le troisième nom qui intriguait le professeur Dumbledore, curieux il s'attendait a une fille avec se nom, mais c'est un garçon, plutôt grand, très mince, des cheveux long jusqu'au milieux du dos, roux, la peau très blanche, quelques tache de rousseurs sur le visage, mais des yeux très sombre, brun presque noir, il a un petit sourire espiègle et une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, se qui intrique de plus en plus Dumbledore, décidément se n'est pas se soir qu'il élucidera ses mystères.

Sur le tabouret.

- Pas mal d'avoir envoyer Peter a Poufsouffle, j'en déduit qu'il ton bien fait la leçon.

- Oui, et ou aimerais tu allé ?

- Moi a Griffondors.

- Bien.

Griffondors, Cria le choixpeau.

Soliane rejoignit Méthélia et Lily.

- Soa, Gwenaëlle !

- Poufsouffle.

- Tudwal, Alan !

- Serdaigle.

- Whitby, Tima !

- Serdaigle.

- Zabini, Elisabeth !

- Serpentard.

La répartition était enfin finit, le professeur McGonagall enroula le parchemin où se trouvaient les noms des premières années, et emporta le choixpeau et le tabouret hors de la grande salle, puis elle reviens et s'installa à la table des professeurs a coté du directeur.

Le directeur se leva.

- je ne vais pas vous faire un grand discours alors que vos estomac crie famine, alors je vous dirait juste quelques mots, les voici : Grognon, timide, bisous, alouette.

Il se rassit et les plats se remplir permettant à tout le monde de commencer a mangé.

Une foie le festin finit le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discourt.

- Chers élèves, les nouveaux comme les anciens maintenant que vous voila rassasié, permettez moi de vous rappelé quelques règle de Poudlard, la foret interdite est interdite comme le dit si bien son nom, vous constaterez que durant l'été un saule cogneur a été planté dans le parc, je vous conseil de ne pas trop vous en approché si vous ne voulez pas prendre un mauvais coup. M. Rusard notre concierge tient aussi a se que je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, sachez aussi que les encrier sauteur sont interdit tout comme les pétard mouillé, vous trouverez la liste détaillé des objets interdit affiché sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Les préfets des différentes maisons guidèrent les élèves de premières années de leur maison vers leur salle commune. C'est ainsi que Méthélia, Soliane, Lily, James, Remus et Sirius découvrirent la salle commune des Griffondors. De leurs coté Ashram et Severus découvrait les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentard.

Chez les Serpentard, les garçons de premières année on été placé dans deux dortoir, l'un d'eux est occupé uniquement par Severus et Ashram.

- C'est cool on a un dortoir juste pour nous deux.

- Ouais on ne sera pas dérangé par ses idiots que sont Rosier et McNair.

- Tu les portes pas dans ton cœur on dirait ?

- Non, ils sont trop idiots, mais mes parent m'obligeaient à les fréquentés.

- Bon je te préviens tout de suite j'ai l'intention de faire le mur se soir, faut que j'explore le coin, si je suis pas réapparus demain matin lance les recherche.

- Par moment je me demande si t'est bien a ta place a Serpentard.

- Bien sur voyons suis juste un peu fou sur les bord.

- Je dirais plutôt complètement déjanter.

- Bon si sa te gène pas je me fait un petit somme avent de faire le mur, j'aime autant garder ma beauté intact.

- Et en plus t'est mégalomaniaque.

- Eh ! même pas vrais.

- Bon ! Bonne nuit !

- Merci !

Severus sortit du dortoir pour laisser Ashram dormir un peu.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, dans un coin Méthélia et Soliane complotent.

- Bon alors on fait le mur a minuit sa te va ?

- Oui on se retrouve dans la salle commune, la tu devrais essayer de sympathiser avec les maraudeur et installé tes affaires. Moi je vais aussi allé rangé mes affaires.

- Ok a tout a l'heure.

Méthélia monta donc dans le dortoir qu'elle partage avec Lily et une troisième fille du nom de Débora, Elle rangea ses affaires, discuta un peu avec les deux filles puis se coucha pour être en forme.

Pendant se temps Soliane monta dans son dortoir.

- Eh bonjour, Moi c'est Soliane et vous.

- Moi je suis James.

- Moi c'est Sirius.

- Et moi c'est Remus.

- Sa a l'aire cool ici, j'espère que vous avez pas peur des corbeaux ?

- Pourquoi, tu as un corbeau comme animal de compagnie.

- Oui et j'ai bien l'intention de le dresser et de lui apprendre a parler, alors je vous présente Munin.

- Tu crois pas qu'il devrais allé a la volière, sa doit faire un ramdam d'enfer la nuit.

- Ah ! j'avais pas penser a sa, mais vous avez raison, Munin, tu vas allé dormir a la volière, tu est d'accord.

Pour toute réponse le corbeau s'envola et sortit par la fenêtre.

- On dirait qu'il est d'accord !

- Bon faut que je range mes affaires, y reste un lit de libre ?

- Oui celui vers la fenêtre et l'armoire qui est en face, sa te va ?

- Oui pas de problème.

Soliane rangea donc toutes ses affaires, puis se prépara a allé au lit.

- Tu vas pas déjà te coucher quand même ?

- Eh bien si Sirius, figure toi que j'ai prévue de faire le mur a minuit alors je conte bien dormir un peu avent.

- Tu vas faire le mur le premier soir.

- Oui Remus, je vais aller explorer un peu le château avec mon amie Méthélia, plus vite on connaît les pièges plus vite on les évite et plus facilement on peut en tendre a d'autre.

- Ok alors on te laisse dormir.

- Merci les gars.

James, Remus et Sirius quittèrent donc le dortoir et laissèrent dormir Soliane.

Minuit moins vingt, vingt minutes avent l'heure du crime. Soliane émerge du sommeil, éteint son réveil avent qu'il ne réveille les autres occupant du dortoir, il se leva, enfile une robe par dessus son pyjamas, chaussa ses pantoufles et sortit du dortoir, il rejoignit Méthélia qui l'attend déjà dans la salle commune.

- Alors prête, on y va ?

- Oui, allons y ?

Ils quittèrent donc la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entré ou ils ont rendez vous avec Ashram.

Pendant se temps dans le dortoir de Severus et Ashram, se dernier se prépare, puis quitte le dortoir et enfin la salle commune, il remonte rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entré, puis se cache dans un coin pour attendre ses deux amis.

Méthélia et Soliane atteigne enfin le hall, Ashram leur fait discrètement signe pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

- Bon, il faut qu'on trouve une salle ou on se réunira.

- On devrais un peu monté je pense qu'il y a plus de salle dans les étages.

- Tu crois qu'avec une sphère de vision tu verrais un passage secret ?

- Mais bien sur voila la solution, bon laissez moi me concentré.

- Alors tu as quelque chose ?

- Oui au troisième étage derrière une tapisserie il y a un passage de la on trouvera un autre passage qui nous mènera a une salle assez grande désaffecté.

Ils suivirent les instruction de Méthélia et finirent par débouler sur une salle suffisamment vaste dans laquelle ils pourraient allégrement s'entraîné.

- Bon on ferras le ménage une autre fois la on fait juste un petit topo de ou on en est.

- Pour Peter première partit réussie il est pas a Griffondors.

- J'ai réussit a sympathiser avec Lily sans problème, et elle s'entend aussi bien avec Soliane.

- Moi je m'entends bien avec le trio restant des maraudeurs.

- Et toi tu en est ou avec Severus tu crois que tu va pouvoir le détourné de la magie noir ?

- Pff, il est déjà jusqu'au coup dans la magie noir, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas a mauvais escient, mais je peu pas lui faire oublier se qu'il sait déjà.

- Alors, il faut que tu le gardes éloigné des autres Serpentard si possible.

- Ca sa va être facile on a un dortoir pour nous deux.

- Cool sa, nous on va essayer que la guerre maraudeur Severus soit le moins existante possible.

- Bon on en reste la pour se soir.

- Il faut encore qu'on sorte nos ailes.

- Ah oui j'allais oublier.

- Euh on devrais enlever nos vêtement vous croyez pas.

- Si pas bête, bon je vais me mettre derrière se rideau, vous regardez pas.

- Promis à tout de suite.

Les trois compères enlevèrent le haut de leurs habits, firent sortirent leurs ailes, puis rentré, se rhabillèrent.

- Bon on se retrouve demain après le souper sa vous va.

- C'est bon pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi.

Ils quittèrent la salle, puis se séparèrent et regagnèrent chacun leurs dortoir, ils ont eu de la chance, ils n'ont pas été vu, ni pris.


	3. Chapter 3

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Chapitre 3 Tisser les liens du futur

La première semaine de cours vient de s'écouler, nous sommes samedi matin, premiers jours de repos très attendu. Méthélia, Soliane et Ashram on décidé qu'il était temps que Severus fasse la connaissance de Méthélia et Soliane et qu'il sympathise avec eux. Ils se sont donné rendez vous dans la salle qu'ils on trouvé et qu'ils ont quelques peut aménagé depuis.

- Tu m'emmènes ou a la fin, je n'ai pas que ça a faire, j'aimerais bien lire mon livre sur les potions.

- Tu verras bien et arrête de rechigner, faut un peu sortir de tes livres de temps en temps.

- Je suis très bien dans mes livres.

- On arrive c'est derrière cette tapisserie, aller suis moi.

Severus suivit Ashram et ils finirent par arriver dans la salle secrète.

- Voila on est arrivé, tu voit bien que sa en valais la peine.

- Pff et c'est quoi ses deux Griffondors ?

- Bon alors je t'ai déjà dit que tout les Griffondors ne sont pas des cruches et se sont mes amis au même titre que toi, alors j'aimerais bien que mes amis soit amis entre eux.

- Grr ! C'est des Griffondors.

- Sa suffit, tu est pitoyable Severus, voila je te présente Méthélia et Soliane. Méthélia, Soliane je vous présente Severus, il est un peu grognon mais sa devrais passé.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Severus, Ashram ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton sujet.

- Ouais c'en est même troublant parfois.

- Bon vous avez finit, je croit qu'on devais finir de rangé la salle et lui trouvé un nom.

- Allez Severus on se met au boulot.

Ils se mirent tout les quatre au travail, enlevèrent la poussière accumulé, décrassèrent les vitres, réparèrent les meubles, firent des trouvailles, dont une bibliothèque, qui attira fortement Severus.

- Eh Severus la bibliothèque tu pourras en profité quand tout sera en ordre, allé revient bossé.

- Mais ils on l'aire passionnant ses livres.

- Et bien ils ont attendu des siècles sans doute, ils peuvent attendre quelques heures de plus.

Severus se remit donc au travail, vers midi la pièce commençait enfin a ressemblé a quelques chose, elle était propre, mais elle manquait un peu de meuble.

- Il nous faudrait encore une ou deux table, quelques fauteuils, un laboratoire dans le coins sa serait pas mal, vous trouvez pas.

- Si sa pourrait être bien, mais ou trouvez tout sa ?

- Dans d'autres salles désaffecté, mais il faudra faire sa de nuit.

- Bon et si on lui trouvait un nom a cette salle, Severus une idée.

- Oui la salle de la trêve, par se que je veut bien être amis avec vous ici mais dans le reste du château sa sera pas possible a cause des autres Serpentard, je veut pas passé ma vie a l'infirmerie.

- Ok va pour la salle de la trêve et t'inquiète on comprend pour les autres Serpentard.

- Bon on se revoit se soir a minuit pour amené les meubles qui manques.

- Ok.

Le soir même dans la salle de la trêve, nos quatre compères viennent d'arriver.

- Bon ! ou est ce qu'on va trouvé se qui nous manque ?

- Mais c'est très simple Severus, pour les tables sa sera dans la troisième salle du deuxièmes étages, pour les fauteuils j'en ai repéré au cinquième étages dans la salle tout au fond et enfin pour le laboratoire dans les troisièmes sous-sol des cachots dans le réduit derrière le tableau qui représente un chaudron.

- Voua t'es vraiment doué Méthélia.

- Bien sur je suis la meilleur.

- Bon on se répartit en deux groupes, Méthélia et Soliane vous allé chercher les tables et les fauteuils, Severus et moi on s'occupe du laboratoire.

Ils se séparèrent donc et chaque groupe alla de son coté accomplir sa mission.

Méthélia et Soliane descendirent donc d'un étage et se rendirent dans la troisième salle, la ils trouvèrent trois table en bon états, ils les rétrécirent donc et les mirent dans leurs poches, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cinquième étage dans la salle du fond, et la ils trouvèrent des fauteuils et même un canapé, ils s'empressèrent de rétrécirent le tout et de le mettre dans leurs poche, puis ils regagnèrent leurs salle secrète et redonnèrent leurs tailles normale aux meubles qu'ils avaient ramené, puis ils les disposèrent dans la pièce.

De leurs coté Severus et Ashram étaient descendu dans les cachots, précisément dans les troisièmes sous-sols, ils cherchèrent un tableau représentent un chaudron, une fois qu'ils leur trouvé, ils passèrent derrière et trouvèrent un laboratoire de potion désaffecté.

- Alors Severus qu'est se qu'on doit prendre précisément ?

- En premier, il faut prendre les deux tables de préparation, ensuite les étagères, mais je crois qu'on va laisser les fioles ici, vu la couche de poussière qu'il y a tout doit être périmé, ensuite on va aussi prendre les différents instrument, les pilons, avec leurs bols, les différent couteaux, les deux balances qui on l'aire en meilleurs état et on prendra seulement les meilleurs chaudron et si on trouve des fioles vide, on prend sa peut toujours servir.

- Ok ! je commence a faire rétrécir les tables, tu rassemble le reste du matériel pendant se temps.

- Ok !

Les deux garçons se mirent à l'ouvrage et bientôt tout fut rétrécit et trouva place dans leurs poches, ils rejoignirent donc la salle secrète. Une fois arrivé ils constatèrent que Méthélia et Soliane étaient déjà la, ils leurs demandèrent donc de l'aide pour installé le labo. Il fut rapidement mis en place.

- Bon voila notre salle de la trêve est fin prête.

- Ouais, alors maintenant au lit, il est vraiment tard.

- Non Severus tu n'emmènera pas se livre de magie noir.

- Grr ! Mais je veux le lire.

- Si tu veux vraiment le lire, tu le liras ici, et tu sais on trouve des sorts tout aussi puissants dans l'ancienne magie ou dans la magie des éléments, la magie noir c'est juste la facilité.

- Bon d'accord je ne le prends pas avec.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde

- Merci pareil.

Les quatre compères quittèrent donc leur salle secrète pour rejoindre leurs lits et finirent leur nuit.

Dimanche matin, Severus se réveilla aux aurores, il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla puis revins pour réveillé son compagnon de chambre.

- Allez debout Ashram ! Je veux aller lires les livres de la salle.

- Mmgn ! Laisse moi dormir.

- Non, J'ai dit debout, sinon c'est le saut d'eau.

- Bon d'accord je me lève.

Chose dite chose faite, Ashram fut rapidement debout, il se prépara rapidement, puis rejoignit Severus.

- Tu permets quand même qu'on aille déjeuné ?

- Oui, t'inquiète j'ai aussi faim que toi.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle pour y prendre un déjeuné très matinal, une fois sur place, ils purent constaté qu'il était peut être un peu tôt vu que aucun professeur n'était encore la et que les tables n'était même pas encore dressé.

- Zut ! Y a encore personne.

- Mais moi j'ai faim je veut mangé.

- Je te signale que j'ai aussi faim.

- Si tu m'avais laissé dormir je ne serais pas ici à attendre que le repas arrive.

- Si on allait au cuisine on nous servira peut être le déjeuné plus vite ?

- Et tu sais ou elles sont les cuisines toi ?

- Non, mais sa doit pas être bien loin !

- Tu sais qu'on est dans un château magique, donc j'imagine qu'elles peuvent être à l'autre bout du château.

Ils interrompirent leurs conversation suite a l'entrée dans la salle du professeur Dumbledore, se dernier s'approcha d'eux.

- Eh bien jeune gens vous êtes bien matinal pour un dimanche matin.

- Oui, on était réveillé et on avait faim, alors on est venu pour déjeuner, mais les tables ne sont encore même pas dressées.

- On pensait allé jusqu'au cuisine mais on sait pas ou elles sont.

- Pour ce matin vous n'aurez pas besoin d'y allé le déjeuné va être servi tout de suite, je doit vous dire que j'ai aussi faim, mais si jamais vous deviez encore être aussi matinal, trouvez un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et chatouillé la poire qui se trouve dessus, vous devriez ainsi pouvoir remplir vos estomac.

- Merci Monsieur le directeur.

- Ça a l'aire cool ce tableau.

Le directeur s'éloigna des jeune gens, s'installa a sa place a la table des professeurs, claqua des doigts et a cet instant les couverts apparurent, il claqua une deuxième fois des doigts et un somptueux déjeuné apparu devant lui et devant nos deux compères, Ils se mirent a manger. Une fois leurs repas avalé, Severus entraîna Ashram vers la salle secrète.

- Ah ! Enfin je vais pouvoir lire se livre.

- Franchement Severus tu n'en as pas mare de lire des livres de magie noire à longueur de journée. Méthélia te la dit hier soir, il y a des sortilèges beaucoup plus puissants dans l'ancienne magie ou la magie des éléments, bien sur c'est plus dur a réalisé, mais au moins on donne pas son âmes au diable pour le faire.

- Ok c'est peut être plus puissant mais actuellement je serais incapable de réaliser un seul de ses sortilèges par se que justement j'ai pas assez de puissance, alors que la magie noir y a pas besoin de puissance.

- Qu'est se que tu crains autant pour avoir besoin de connaître des sort aussi puissants ?

- Je crains rien et pis mêle toi des tes affaires.

- Severus, tu crois que je suis aveugle, j'ai bien vu les marques que tu avais au début de l'année, si c'est pour te défendre on te trouvera des sorts très efficaces en ancienne magie.

- Et tu me vois faire de l'ancienne magie devant mon père, je me prendrais a coup sur une raclée !

- Donc c'est bien ton père qui te bat.

- Merlin ! Je suis même pas foutu de tenir ma langue.

- Eh ! reste la, tu crois que me fuir par se que j'ai compris ton secret sa va t'aider, on va passé toute notre scolarité ensemble, tu crois pas qu'on devrais s'entraider.

- Tu diras rien au autres hein promis.

- Non je leurs dirait rien, c'est toi qui le fera quand tu sera prêt, mais tu me promet que tu vas arrêté de t'enfoncer d'avantage dans la magie noir.

- Est-ce que je pourrais quand même continué à étudier les potions noires ?

- Les étudier oui, mais pas les faires, en tout cas les plus dangereuses c'est clair.

- C'est d'accord, mais tu vas vraiment m'aider pour que je puisse me défendre.

- Oui, je vais t'aider et Méthélia et Soliane aussi.

- Merci !

- Bon en premier lieux on va se faire un programme de se qu'on veut étudier en dehors des cours.

- On pourrait apprendre à se battre en duel !

- Oui sans doute mais je pense que sa sera pour un peu plus tard quand on connaîtras plus de sorts, en premier lieux je pense qu'on devrais s'entraîner physiquement, une bonne condition sa doit aider dans un duel, et qu'est se que tu pense d'apprendre a te battre a l'épée ?

- Ouais c'est cool sa !

- Bon si on commençait par l'entraînement physique on pourrait faire plusieurs fois le tour du château tout les matin ?

- Tu crois pas que un tour sa serait déjà pas mal au début !

- Ouais t'as peut être pas tord, bon on y va ?

- Euh ! Tu crois pas qu'on devrais peut être se changé ?

- Ah si, bon on passe au dortoir et on y va.

- Ok !

Les deux garçons regagnèrent donc leurs dortoir pour enfilé une tenue de sport, puis ressortirent pour faire une fois le tour du château au pas de course.

Pendant se temps chez les Poufsouffle dans le dortoir des garçons de premières année, Peter Pettigrow s'interroge :"Mais qu'as donc voulu dire le choixpeau avec son : « A te voila, on m'as parlé de toi, ou vais-je te mettre » et puis qui a bien pus lui parlé de moi je connaissais personne moi avant d'arriver, bon bien sur je me suis fait des amis, bon on est pas vraiment beaucoup en première année chez les Poufsouffle mais on s'entend bien tout les quatre, oh pis sa a sans doute pas d'importance cette histoire du choixpeau, fessons comme si de rien était"

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors James, Sirius, Remus et Soliane était réunis dans un coin en train de préparer un mauvais coup sans doute.

- Alors qu'est se que vous pensez de faire une petite farce a tout ce petit monde ?

- Tu veux faire une farce qui touchera tout le monde même les professeurs ?

- Bien sur c'est pas drôle sinon !

- Tu es complètement fou Sirius ?

- Ben oui et fier de l'être !

- Ok ! Je marche aussi, mais faut qu'elle chose qui soit pas trop pousser non plus.

- Et toi Remus tu marche aussi ?

- Si ce n'est pas trop ridiculisant je suis d'accord.

- Je pensait a changé la couleurs des cheveux de tout le monde en rose bonbon ou bien arc en ciel c'est pas mal aussi !

- Ouais c'est une bonne idée et pas trop méchante non plus, mais comment tu conte faire, un sort sur tout le monde sa serait trop compliqué ?

- Une potion voyons c'est évident en plus j'ai déjà la recette.

- Et ou as-tu trouvé la recette ?

- Dans le livre « Blague et Farces facile et inoffensive »

- Chouette ! Il a l'aire super ce bouquin !

- Oui et regardé la recette est super facile.

- Vient voir, oui c'est vrais et on a tout les ingrédients dans notre nécessaire a potion.

- Sauf un, tu va trouvé ou de l'encre rose, par se que moi j'ai juste de l'encre noir et verte.

- Et bien j'ai de l'encre rose, verte, noir, bleu, violette et même arc en ciel, faut bien s'éclater de temps en temps, bien sur mes parent ne sont pas au courent de cela, sinon il m'aurait tout confisqué !

- Tu m'étonnes tiens.

- On la fait ou la potion ?

- Dans notre dortoir vu qu'on est les quatre sur le coup.

- Si tu veux dormir dans un dortoir qui puera le poisson pourri pendant des jours pas de problèmes.

- Ah je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

- Bon ben on va trouvé une salle vide.

- Si sa peut vous aidée je peut demander a Méthélia elle a un don pour trouvé les passage secret du château je suis sur qu'elle doit pouvoir nous trouvé une salle vide.

- Ok on te laisse faire alors.

Soliane s'éloigna du groupe et chercha Méthélia du regard, il la trouva à une table avec Lily en train de faire des devoirs sans doute, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Méthélia ! Je peux te demander un service ?

- Bien sur Soliane.

- Euh ! Bonjours Lily !

- Salut Soliane !

- Eh bien tu pourrais nous trouvé une salle vide ?

- Pour vous quatre c'est sa ?

- Oui.

- Vous chercher quelque chose de grand, vous contez y faire quoi ?

- Euh pas trop grand disons la taille d'une salle de classe c'est pour se réunir et préparer deux trois blagues sans danger bien sur.

- Ok, alors je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur au cinquième étage trois tableaux après la salle de bain des préfet sur le tableau se trouve un dragon et une fée qui joue au échec, le mot de passe est roque.

- Merci beaucoup Méthélia, a une prochaine.

Soliane retourna vers ses trois camarades.

- Les gars c'est bon, je sais ou il y a une salle vide, on prend tout se qui faut et on y va.

- Ok c'est partit.

Les quatre garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir pour chercher se dont ils avaient besoin. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et suivirent Soliane, qui les amena au cinquième étage devant un tableau représentant un dragon et une fée en train de jouer au échec.

- Voila on est arrivé, le mot de passe est : Roque !

Le tableau pivota, donnant accès a un passage, ils l'empruntèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une salle de la taille d'une classe, elle avait quelques fauteuils, une table, des chaises, une bibliothèque vide, il y avait même une cheminé dans la pièce, un jeu d'échec était encore disposé sur la table, toutes les pièces a leurs place prête pour commencer une partie, bien sur le tout était recouvert d'une couche de poussière.

- Ouah ! C'est vraiment chouette ici !

- Un peu poussiéreux quand même.

- Bas c'est qu'un détail sa.

- Et sa s'arrange d'un simple sort.

A peine Remus avait il dit sa qu'il s'empressa de l'exécuté, bientôt la salle fut propre et accueillante. Chacun déposa se qu'il avait amené.

- Bon on si met a la préparation de cette potion ?

- Oui Sirius, par contre tu peux me dire pourquoi on a pris trois chaudrons.

- Pour faire trois fois la recette voyons, il faut en avoir assez pour tout le monde.

- Ok ! Commençons par bien lire la recette, ensuite on préparera tous les ingrédients et après on commence, tout le monde est d'accord.

Potion de changement de couleur des cheveux

Ingrédients :

3 cuillères a thé d'encre de la couleur dont on veut que les cheveux soient

25 élytres de scarabée

1 avocat bleu

6 feuilles d'ortie séchée

7 pattes d'araignée

3 yeux de poissons

27 gr de cire d'abeille.

Un demi chaudron d'eau

Broyer les élytres de scarabées, Coupé l'avocat, réduire la chaire en purée, coupé la peau en fine lanière, réduire en poussière le noyau. Faire chauffé l'eau dans le chaudron, une fois a ébullition ajoutée la cire d'abeille, remuer 2 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis ajouté les feuilles d'ortie séchée et la chaire de l'avocat, remuer trois fois en huit, laisser mijoté 5 min. Ensuite ajouté les élytres de scarabée broyer, la peau de l'avocat en lanière, laisser mijoté 7 minutes. Ajouté les yeux de poisson un par un en remuant une fois entre chaque. Retiré du feu. Laisser refroidir 30 minutes. Ajouté les pattes d'araignée, remuer trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguille d'une montre. Remettre le chaudron sur le feu et porté la potion a ébullition. Ajouté le noyau réduit en poussière, laissé cuire 5 minutes a feu doux. Retiré du feu, laisser refroidir 5 minutes, puis ajouté l'encre de la couleur désirée. Mettre en fiole, laisser reposer 5 heures avant utilisation.

- Bon alors au boulot !

- Alors en premier est se qu'on fait les trois potion avec la même couleur ?

- Non, fessons en trois différentes sa sera plus marrant.

- Ok ! alors je propose une rose, une arc en ciel et une orange !

- Mais j'ai pas d'encre orange Soliane.

- Mais moi si !

- Ok James tu prépares les élytres de scarabée, Sirius tu pèses la cire d'abeille, Soliane tu prépares les avocats, moi je prépare les trois chaudrons.

- Ok.

Les quatre compères se mirent au travail, les potions furent prêtes dans les temps et réussie du premier coup, ils ne restaient plus qu'à les laisser reposé. Les quatre compères nettoyèrent et rangèrent leur matériel de potion, puis s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour discuter.

- On va faire des farces et des blagues, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait se trouver un nom ?

- Si sa serait une bonne idée.

- Oui trop cool, un nom que les autres finiraient par craindre.

- Super, je propose les farceurs.

- Tu crois pas que sa manque de subtilité Sirius.

- Les pitres.

- Les bouffons pendant que tu y es Sirius, franchement un minimum de sérieux non.

- Pourquoi pas c'est pas mal les bouffons.

- Oh arrête Sirius tu est épouvantable.

- Les gouailleurs sa sonne pas mal, non !

- Ouais mais avec sa y vont tout de suite savoir que tu fait partit du lot Remus c'est trop intellectuel.

- Bon James si tu nous donnais des propositions au lieu de décrier les nôtres.

- Ok, alors disons, les polichinelles, ou les pantins.

- Bon ben t'est pas meilleurs que nous James.

- Qu'est se que vous pensez des maraudeurs.

- Mais c'est super Soliane, mais c'est pas juste c'est moi qui aurait du avoir l'idée.

- Ah t'est un mauvais perdant Sirius. Moi sa me plait aussi et toi James ?

- Oui c'est trop cool.

- Alors adopté nous sommes désormais les maraudeurs.

- Bon maintenant comment on fait pour que tout le monde prennent la potion.

- On la met dans le jus de citrouille ou le lait demain matin.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ?

- Ben on va dans les cuisines et on met sa dans toute les pichets de lait et de jus de citrouilles.

- Ah par se que tu sais ou sont les cuisines.

- Euh ! non mais c'est qu'un détail.

- Tu crois pas qu'on aurait peut être du commencé par la, chercher les cuisines.

- Peut être !

- Euh dite je peu en placé une ?

- Mais bien sur James.

- Je sais où sont les cuisines.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt.

- Vous lui avez pas vraiment laissez le temps.

- Bon alors demain matin on se lève au aurore et on va dans les cuisine, je suis sur que Sirius arrivera a convaincre les elfes de maison de mettre la potion dans tout les pichet.

- Bon allez retournons au dortoir.

Les maraudeurs quittèrent donc leurs salle secrète et regagnèrent la salle commune des Griffondors, une fois arrivé ils s'empressèrent de monté dans leurs dortoir pour mettre les fioles en lieux sur et rangé leurs chaudrons. Puis ils redescendirent pour allé finirent leurs devoirs.

Méthélia s'approcha du groupe.

- Hello ! la salle vous plaît.

- Oui super.

- Vous n'auriez pas un peu faim par hasard ?

- Euh ben maintenant que tu le dit oui.

- M'étonne pas de toi Soliane, surtout que vous avez loupé le dîner et que le soupé est sur le point d'être servi.

- Quoi déjà, on a autant traîné.

- On arrive, on range nos affaires et on vient.

Les maraudeurs remontèrent leurs affaires dans le dortoirs puis redescendirent dans la salle commune ou les attendais Méthélia puis tout les cinq sortir de la salle et prirent la direction de la grande salle, une fois arrivé ils s'installèrent a leurs tables, et commencèrent a mangé.

Une fois le repas finit ils regagnèrent leurs salle commune ou il s'empressèrent de finir leurs devoir, puis ils décidèrent de se mètrent au lit de bon heure et se couchèrent donc.

Chez les Serpentard, Ashram et Severus après avoir fait leurs tour du château, avaient fait leurs devoir, joué une ou deux partie d'échec, puis chacun c'était plongé dans un livre qu'ils avait ramené de la salle de la trêve, un livre de potion pour Severus et un livre de runes pour Ashram, eux aussi avaient sauté le dîner, mais étaient apparu au soupé, après celui-ci ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et s'installèrent dans les fauteuil pour discuté un peu avec les autres élèves. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils finirent par aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Les maraudeurs furent debout a l'aube pour mettre un point final a leurs blague. Ils quittèrent discrètement leur dortoir emportant non seulement leur affaire de cours mais aussi les fioles de potion, une fois hors de la salle commune, ils suivirent James qui s'empressa de leurs montré ou se trouvaient les cuisines de Poudlard. Une fois dans les cuisine, ils chargèrent Sirius de convaincre les elfes de maison de mettre la potion dans tout les pichet de jus de citrouille et de lait, ainsi que dans ceux de café et de thé de la table des professeurs. Sirius fit merveille pour faire les yeux doux aux elfes de maison, leur blague était maintenant en bonne voie. Ils quittèrent donc les cuisines pour rejoindre la grande salle et déjeuné.

La plupart des professeur, ainsi que bon nombre d'élève étaient déjà la, il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que tout le monde soit présent dans la salle, les maraudeur se servirent de jus de citrouille et de lait, premièrement pour ne pas se faire repéré tout de suite et aussi par se que c'est marrant d'avoir les cheveux qui change de couleur.

- Tu as mis quelle couleur a notre table Sirius ?

- Arc en ciel, je suis sur que sa va super bien nous allé.

- Oui surtout a toi.

Au bout de cinq minutes les premiers changements de couleurs eurent lieux, bientôt tout le monde vie ses cheveux changés de couleur, la grande salle résonna d'éclat de rire.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et essaye de rétablir le silence.

- Qui a fait sa, que les coupable se dénonce !

- Allons Minerva se n'est qu'une farce anodine, juste une petite potion qui a été glissé dans les boissons, sa se dissipera dans la journée et en plus sa vous va très bien le rose.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop laxiste Horace, du moment que c'est une potion et qu'elle est bien faite vous laisser tout passer.

- Je suis sur que vous feriez de même si ils avaient utiliser de la métamorphose de haut niveau.

- Non je ne le ferais pas, la discipline est importante.

- Allons cher collègue, vous savez que vous êtes en train de vous disputé devant tous vos élèves.

- Excusez nous professeur Dumbledore, vous avez raison, nous ne somme pas très sérieux !

- Se n'est rien, Minerva ! Allons cher élèves je crois qu'il est temps de vous rendre a vos cours, passez une bonne journée surtout, ah et si les élèves qui on fait sa pourrais avoir la gentillesse de me faire parvenir un peu de potion arc en ciel, je trouve que c'est plus jolie que rose, je leurs en serait éternellement reconnaissant.


	4. Chapter 4

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Chapitre 4 Changer la destiné n'est pas si facile

Noël approche à grand pas, Poudlard se pare de milles décorations, le parc est recouvert de neige, le lac gelé, l'hiver c'est installé depuis un moment déjà sur le château.

Durant les quelques mois qui se sont écoulé, les maraudeurs on tissé une solide amitié, fait un certain nombre de farces et de blagues. Méthélia c'est elle rapproché de Lily, elles s'entendent a merveille et on la même soif d'apprendre. Du coté des Serpentard, Severus est désormais très lié a Ashram et il apprécie aussi énormément la compagnie de Méthélia et Soliane dans la salle de la trêve.

Un vendredi soir de Décembre, Méthélia, Soliane et Ashram s'étaient retrouvé afin de s'introduire dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, ils étaient a la recherche d'un livre qui parlerait des anges, ils voulaient vérifier les information dedans et si nécessaire ils modifieront le livre. Ils ont réussit a traversé les divers couloirs sans être repéré, puis pénètrent dans la bibliothèque et se retrouve devant la réserve, ils neutralisent les alarmes grâce a une sphère de silence de Soliane. Quelle n'est pas leurs surprise une fois a l'intérieur de constaté qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un et a leurs consternation c'est Severus.

- Qu'est se que tu fait ici Severus ?

- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose je vous signale !

- Et en plus tu es de nouveau plongé dans un livre de magie noir, tu me déçois Severus, tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne plus y toucher !

- Ashram ! Sincèrement tu crois que avec la famille que j'ai, je vais me contenté de se qu'on apprend en première année, je veux pouvoir me défendre et pas dans dix ans, c'est maintenant que j'en ai besoin.

- On t'as déjà dit que tu trouverais tout se qu'il faut en ancienne magie.

- Oui, peut être, mais je n'arrive pas faire un seul de ses sort, ou si j'y arrive c'est tout juste une petite étincelle de rien du tout.

- Si tu n'y arrives pas pour l'instant, il fallait le dire, on aurait essayé autre chose, comme les runes, ou les invocations, mais il y a d'autre moyen que la magie noir.

- Bon d'accord Méthélia, on peut essayer autre chose, mais c'est bientôt les vacances de noël et je doit rentré dans ma famille, alors tu as intérêt a trouvé un truc qui marche et plutôt rapidement.

- D'accord alors on va tous au lit maintenant et on se retrouve demain matin après le déjeuné dans la salle de la trêve et on se met au boulot, il faut qu'on profite un maximum du Week-end.

- Ok, je range le livre et je vous suis.

Ils quittèrent la réserve, Ashram et Méthélia tirèrent Severus en avant pour qu'il ne voit pas Soliane retiré sa sphère de silence sur les alarmes de la réserve. Puis le groupe sortit de la bibliothèque et se scinda en deux d'un coté les Serpentard qui regagnèrent leurs salle commune dans les sous sol, alors que de l'autre les Griffondors prenaient la direction du septième étages et de leurs salle commune.

Le lendemain matin après avoir déjeuné, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle de la trêve. Méthélia s'empressa de sélectionner une série de livre qui pourrait être utile, notamment ceux parlant de protection, mais aussi ceux sur les runes et ceux sur les invocations.

- Ashram et Soliane vous épluchez les livres qui parlent de protection, vous prenez note de tout se qui peut être utile. Severus, tu regardes les livres sur les runes, normalement il doit y avoir des runes de protection, il faudra que tu essayes de les réaliser. Moi je regarde les livres sur les invocations et j'essaye de trouver quelque chose d'utile.

- Ok ! c'est partit, houlà y en a une sacrée pile sur les protections !

- Ouais alors traîne pas.

Ils se mirent au travail, Méthélia trouva plusieurs invocation de protection, mais il fallait faire le tris chacune ne pouvait être utiliser que pour une situation bien précise, Ashram et Soliane trouvèrent quelques sort de protection ne semblant pas trop difficile, Severus repéra plusieurs runes mais il devait encore définir précisément dans quel situation elle pouvait être utiliser.

- Fessons le point. Ashram, Soliane qu'avez-vous trouver ?

- Alors il y a le sort du bouclier, le sort de fermeture des portes.

- Il y a aussi un sort de sphère de protection, sa doit être une sorte de bouclier, je pense aussi que quelques sort de soin basique pourrait être utile.

- Bien sa a l'aire pas mal, il faudra voire si Severus arrive a les faire, pour ma part j'ai trouvez plusieurs invocation, mais chacune est a utiliser dans une situation bien précise, se n'est donc pas l'idéal quoi que une incantation de protection sur ta chambre, Severus, ne devrais pas faire de mal. Qu'est se que tu as trouvé comme runes ?

- J'en ai trouvé plusieurs mais il faut encore trouvé dans quel situation précise elle peuvent être utiliser, mais je pense que c'est une des chose les plus pratique qu'on, par se que la rune peut déjà être gravé sur un objet comme sa il y aurait juste a l'activer le moment venue.

- Il est clair que dans certaine situation il te sera plus facile d'activer une rune que de faire une longue incantation. Donc je pense qu'on va se concentrer sur les runes et sur les sortilèges, on verra après si on te trouve une incantation pas trop compliquée pour protéger ta chambre.

- Alors au boulot, venez voire ses runes qu'on trouve dans quels situation elles sont utilisées.

Ils se concentrèrent donc sur l'étude des runes et principalement a trouvé une rune qui pourrait protégé Severus. Puis Severus essaya aussi les différents sortilèges qu'on trouvé Ashram et Soliane, au bout de quelques essaye il parvins a les maîtriser tous, certes pas de manière très puissante, mais il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne tout les jour et sa devrait déjà être un bon début, pour les runes ils en on trouvé une qui pourras lui servir de protection, il suffit de la faire sur un médaillons ainsi Severus n'aurait qu'a l'activer le moment venue et en plus elle peut servir autant de fois que nécessaire.

Maintenant qu'ils savent quel rune faire, il faut trouvé sur quoi la faire, sur un simple morceau de bois, sur du métal, de la pierre ou autre et pour sa il va falloir encore faire des recherche intensive.

- Bon on va manger et on reviens continuer les recherches.

Ils quittèrent la salle et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger, Ashram et Severus a la table des Serpentard, Méthélia et Soliane a celle des Griffondors.

Une fois leur dîner avalé ils retournèrent dans la salle de la trêve.

- Ashram tu continue a aider Severus à s'entraîner avec les sortilèges, Soliane et moi on va a la bibliothèque chercher des livres sur les runes.

Méthélia et Soliane quittèrent donc la salle de la trêve pour se rendre a la bibliothèque, une fois sur place, ils cherchèrent tout les livres parlent de rune et surtout ceux qui expliquait comment s'en servir. Une fois qu'ils en eurent trouvé le plus possible ils s'installèrent a une table dans un coins reculé de la bibliothèque et commencèrent a épluché les livres. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement se qu'ils cherchaient. Ils prirent des notes de tout se qui leurs serait utile, puis rangèrent les livres et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Une fois de retour dans la salle de la trêve Méthélia et Soliane s'empressèrent d'expliquer a Ashram et Severus leurs découvertes.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris il va falloir qu'on grave la rune sur un cristal ou une pierre précieuse.

- Oui c'est sa.

- Mais ou va ton trouvé un cristal ou une pierre précieuse ?

- Et comment va-t-on graver la rune dessus.

- Pour la graver il y a un sortilège qui peut graver dans les matériaux les plus dur.

- Donc plus qu'as trouver un cristal.

- Oui et je crois savoir ou en trouvez un.

- Ah et ou sa ?

- Je peut pas vous le dire mais je me charge de sa, je l'aurais demain, maintenant on devrais retourné dans nos salle commune et finirent nos devoirs.

- Que ferions nous donc sans toi Méthélia on dirait que tu as vécue toute ta vie dans le château tellement tu connais de chose sur lui.

- J'ai toujours été doué pour trouver les passages secrets et connaître les lieux rapidement.

- Dites je viens de pensée a un truc vous croyez pas qu'on devrais trouvez un nom pour notre petit groupe.

- Si c'est une bonne idée, des suggestions ?

- Les intouchables, ou les intangibles !

- Moi je propose les parias ou les maudits.

- Qu'est se que vous pensez des damnés

- Les damnés sa sonne bien.

- C'est bien de toi sa Severus, mais je suis aussi ok pour les damnés.

- Je marche aussi.

- Alors désormais nous sommes les damnés on se soutiendra à la vie à la mort.

- Oula tu nous sort les grand discourt Ashram !

- Tu t'entraîne pour devenir Ministre de la magie ou quoi ?

- Soliane toujours le mots pour rire hein.

Les nouvellement nommés Damnés quittèrent la salle de la trêve et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, ils avaient loupé le soupé, amis comme ils avaient prévue des encas sa n'avais pas d'importance. L'heure du couvre feu n'allait pas tarder aussi se pressèrent-ils.

Devant la salle commune des Griffondors.

- Soliane je te laisse je vais chercher le cristal et je reviens après.

- Ok ! fait attention de pas te faire prendre.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

- Merci.

Méthélia s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, elle chatouilla un écureuil dans un tableau et celui si pivota laissant apparaître un escalier descendant. Elle l'emprunta et descendit un nombre incalculable de marches, une fois arriver en bas elle emprunta un couloir tortueux, puis sortit du passage en fessant pivoté un autre tableau qui est exactement le même que celui qui ouvre l'autre bout du passage. Elle est maintenant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea vers le hall, puis sortit discrètement, longea le mur du château vers la gauche en content ses pas, exactement 84 puis elle fit fasse au mur et se mit a inspecté les pierres du mur, elle en repéra une qui était légèrement plus chaude que les autre et pressa dessus. La pierre s'illumina et un pan du mur disparut ouvrant un passage dans la paroi. Elle pénétra, des lumières s'allumèrent au fur et a mesure qu'elle progresse, elle finit par déboucher dans une petite salle encombré de coffres, de caisses et de vieux meubles. Elle se fraya un chemin dans se fatras jusqu'à un coffre particulier, il est dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois devant, elle l'ouvre délicatement révélant un véritable trésor, il y a plusieurs cristaux, des pierres précieuses et d'autres objets précieux.

- Poudlard je ne veut pas te volé mais j'ai un ami qui a besoin d'un talisman pour être protégé de sa famille, me laisserait tu prendre quelque cristaux et une ou deux pierres précieuse, tu ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive du mal a un des élèves qui peuple tes murs.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse tangible, mais l'oppression qui avait envahie son corps disparut, elle en déduit qu'elle avait l'accord de Poudlard pour prendre quelques pierres. Elle pris deux cristaux de quartz rose, une améthyste, une aigue-marine, une hématite et une émeraude, puis elle referma le coffre. Elle quittas la pièce et sortit du passage secret et retourna dans le château, puis elle emprunta l'escalier caché pour remonter au septième étages. La elle prit la direction de la salle commune des Griffondors, dans laquelle elle pénétra, elle se rendit dans son dortoir sans faire de bruit, rangea les pierres dans son sac, se mit en pyjamas et se coucha.

Dimanche matin les Damnées se retrouvèrent dans leur salle secrète après avoir pris leurs petit déjeuné. Ils se réunirent autour d'une des tables, Méthélia sortit les pierres et les posa sur la table.

- Voila se que j'ai trouvé.

- Wouah ! deux cristaux de quartz rose, une améthyste, une aigue marine, une hématite et une émeraude.

- Je pense que tu préféreras qu'on utilise l'hématite ou l'émeraude Severus.

- Oui en effet, à la limite l'améthyste ira aussi.

- Je pensait te préparer une rune de protection sur l'hématite, pour l'émeraude une rune de protection pour ta chambre, quand au quartz rose, a l'améthyste et a l'aigue-marine je leur réserve un autre usage.

- Tu conte faire quoi avec les quatre dernier ?

- Je vais faire une rune de communication sur chacune d'elle, mais il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour sa.

- Bon Soliane et moi on continue a entraîné Severus au sort de base pendant que tu prépare les runes Méthélia.

- C'est d'accord.

Ashram, Severus et Soliane se dirigèrent vers l'espace qui était dégagé afin de s'entraîner aux sortilèges.

Méthélia grava la rune de protection sur l'hématite grâce au sortilège "gravioso maxima", puis elle s'occupa de la rune qui protégerait la chambre de Severus, elle la grava sur l'émeraude, la pierre était plutôt grande, elle pourrait servir de décoration sur un bureau ou une étagère comme sa les parent de Severus n'y prêteraient pas attention. Une fois cela fait Méthélia prit un livre sur les runes et chercha comment elle devait procéder pour les runes de communication, une fois qu'elle eut trouver elle grava la rune de communication sur les quatre pierre puis grava une deuxième rune, mais celle si était différente pour chaque pierre.

- Venez voire tout les trois, je vais vous expliqué comment sa marche.

- Ok on arrive.

- Attention Méthélia a enclenché le mode prof.

- Décidément Soliane toujours aussi plaisantin.

- Que veut tu c'est ma nature Ashram.

- Bon alors en premier la rune de protection pour Severus, il faudra que tu la porte toujours sur toi, sur une chaîne autour du coup sa serait pas mal, pour activer la protection il faut que tu touche la rune en pensant que tu veut être en sécurité et prononcé "protega persona", une sorte de sphère d'énergie devrais alors t'entourer.

- Ok "protega persona" et penser que je veut être en sécurité, j'essayerais après.

- Pour l'émeraude, il faudra que tu l'active quand tu sera dans ta chambre, tu pourras la laisser tout le temps activer, pose la sur ton bureau ou sur une étagère elle pourras servir de décoration et passer inaperçu, la rune est gravé dessous, pour l'activer tu doit la placer au centre de ta chambre toucher la rune et prononcer "protega stanza" et imaginé ta chambre comme un lieu ou rien ne peut t'arriver, pendant quelques instant la pierre devrait brillé se qui indique que sa a réussie, une fois la rune activé tu peut la placer n'importe ou dans ta chambre.

- "Protega stanza" et imaginé ma chambre comme un lieu ou rien ne peut m'arriver, sa devrais être faisable.

- Bon maintenant parle nous des runes de communication.

- Ben alors Ashram on est impatient de découvrir se que nous a dénichez Méthélia.

- Oh du calme ! Cette rune va nous permettre de communiquer a distance, on auras chacun une pierre avec deux rune dessus, l'une est la même sur les quatre c'est la rune de communication a proprement parlé, l'autre est différentes pour chacun c'est la rune qui va nous permettre de choisir avec qui on veut parler, pour cela on va se faire un petit pense bête pour savoir a qui correspond chacune des quatre runes. Pour parlé avec quelqu'un il faut se représenté la rune de cette personne dans sa tête et aussi penser a la personne et dire : "communicatia". Normalement une sorte de disque d'énergie devrait apparaître devant nous et on doit pouvoir distinguer l'autre personne dedans.

- Ok sa a l'aire marrant, qui prend quel pierre ?

- L'améthyste est pour Severus, L'aigue-marine pour toi Ashram et les quartz rose pour Soliane et moi.

- Bon et bien que chacun face son pense bête sur un parchemin, puis on essayera.

Les quatre amis se mirent donc à écrire sur un parchemin qui correspondait chaque rune et les instructions disant comment s'en servir. Puis ils essayèrent de communiquer avec, une fois que tout le monde eut réussi, Severus essaya ses deux autres runes et y parvins au bout de deux essaye.

- Bon voila tu va pouvoir te protégé Severus.

- Oui merci beaucoup, sa a l'aire super efficace et en plus sa me prend quasiment aucune énergie.

- Super, bon vous savez quoi on devrais retourné dans nos salle commune par se que des élèves pourrait trouvez louche qu'on n'est vu aucun de nous du week-end.

- Ok ! Et bien passer une bonne fin de journée.

- Ah Severus si on ne se revoit pas avant que tu partes, bonnes vacances.

- Merci Méthélia.

Les damnés quittèrent la salle, les Griffondors et les Serpentard prirent des directions différentes. Chacun regagna sa salle commune.

- Bon Méthélia je te laisse je vais aller un peu avec les maraudeurs.

- Ok moi je vais aller vers Lily.

Soliane rejoignit Sirius, James et Remus, qui étaient réunis dans un coin de la salle.

- Eh les gars vous croyez pas qu'on devrais préparer une petite farce avant les vacances ?

- Eh Soliane ! Ou t'était passer ?

- Oui super idée, on doit pouvoir trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant dans mon livre.

- Allons dans le dortoir.

Les maraudeurs rejoignirent donc leur dortoir, Sirius chercha dans sa malle pour trouver son livre « Blague et Farces facile et inoffensive ». Ils s'installèrent tout les quatre sur le lit de Remus et commencèrent a feuilleté le livre.

- la potion de bégaiement sa serait marrant.

- Ou celle de coloration de la peau, des ptits élèves tout bleu c'est chouette.

- Moi je trouve plus marrante celle du troisième bras sur la tête.

- Oui certes Sirius tout a fait dans ton genre, mais y nous manque deux ou trois ingrédient et il faut trois semaine pour la préparer, donc sa sera pas prêt pour la fin de la semaine.

- Zut alors, bon ben on la fera une autre fois alors.

- Moi je propose celle des écailles multicolores.

- Oui et en plus Dumbledore a dit la dernière fois qu'il préférait avec plusieurs couleurs vous vous rappelez

- Oh oui, et le meilleur c'est que le lendemain il avait les cheveux et la barbe couleur arc en ciel, il était très content d'avoir reçu un peu de potion.

- Je suis aussi pour celle avec les écailles, elle est facile à réaliser et demande pas trop d'ingrédient.

- On fait comme l'autre fois, la potion en trois fois, c'est plus pratique pour les quantités.

- Oui, rassemblons les ingrédients et prenons nos chaudrons, faudra qu'on en trouve d'autre pour laisser dans notre salle et aussi une série d'ingrédient.

Remus qui si connaissait le plus rassembla les ingrédient et les mis dans les chaudrons, puis tout les quatre quittèrent leur dortoir pour rejoindre leur salle secrète. Une fois dans celle si Remus disposa les ingrédient sur la table. Les quatre amis prirent le temps de bien lire la recette avant de commencer.

Potion d'écailles multicolores

Effets : Celui qui la boit se couvre d'écailles multicolores.

Ingrédients :

6 écailles de poisson loup

3 écailles de couleuvre subtropicale

4 yeux de grenouille

5 pustules de crapaud

3 pétales de rose blanche

2 pétales de rose rouge

3 fleurs de jonquille

10 fleurs de violettes

5 fleurs de capucine

6 fleurs d'aconit

3 bolets

2 chanterelles

Le jus de 5 figues de barbarie

3 cuillères a thé de sirop d'érable bleu

Trois quarts de chaudron d'eau pure.

Extraire le jus des figues de barbarie, mélanger le avec le sirop d'érable. Hacher les bolets et les chanterelles. Mettre chauffer l'eau jusqu'à ébullition, ajouté les yeux de grenouille, baisser le feu, tourné trois fois dans le sensé des aiguille d'une montre, ajouter les pustules et les champignon, mélanger 5 fois dans le sens inverses des aiguilles, laisser mijoter 5 minutes, ajouter les fleurs de violette, mélanger une fois en huit, incorporer les pétales de rose rouge, tourner deux fois en huit, ajouter les fleurs d'aconit, tournez trois fois en huit, incorporer les fleurs de jonquille, tourner quatre fois en huit. Laisser mijoter 10 minutes, ajouter le mélange jus de figue sirop d'érable, porter a ébullition, puis diminuer le feu, incorporer les fleurs de capucine, mélanger une fois en huit, ajouter les pétales de rose blanche, mélanger deux fois en huit. Retirer du feu, ajouter les écailles de poisson, remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Remettre sur le feu, laisser mijoter 6 minutes et demie ajouter une écaille de couleuvre, laisser mijoté 3 minutes, ajouté la deuxième écaille de couleuvre, laisser mijoter 6 minutes, ajouter la dernière écaille de couleuvre, lasser mijoter 9 minutes. Retiré du feu, laisser refroidir deux heures puis remettre sur le feu, porter a ébullition, puis baisser le feu et laisser mijoter 15 minutes. Retirer du feu, laisser refroidir 1h puis mettre en bouteille.

- Bon vous avez tous bien compris, alors on si met.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail, la potion prenait petit a petit forme, Remus était vigilant a se que ses amis ne fasse pas d'erreur, grâce a cela les trois chaudrons de potion furent une réussite.

- On iras la mettre demain matin dans les boisson du déjeuné comme la dernière fois.

- Ok on va te laisser t'en charger Sirius.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour amadouer les elfes de maison.

- Ok alors je le ferais.

- Par contre Remus il faut qu'on signe notre œuvre cette fois.

- Oui mais comment.

- Des lettres lumineuses dans la grande salle, clamant haut et fort que les maraudeurs sont passés a l'attaque.

- Tu vois les choses en grand la.

- Je peu pas m'en empêcher.

- Moi je propose d'écrire ce si : Les maraudeur viennent de frappé et frapperont encore.

- Oui trop cool, pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui trouves tout Soliane, dit James

- Euh j'ai peut être plus d'imagination que vous pour les mots.

- Oui sans doute. Donc je ferais le sortilège qui fait apparaître les lettres.

- Ok et nous on s'occupe de faire quelques photos, s'exclama Remus.

- Bon retournons dans la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs quittent leur salle et rejoignent la salle des Griffondors. Ils s'installent à une table et finissent leurs devoirs.

Le lendemain matin, nous somme lundi c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances de noël.

Les maraudeurs sont les premier debout, ils vont exécuter leur petite farce, chacun a fait se qu'il devait, ils n'attendent plus que les autres élèves. La grande salle se remplit rapidement, Remus et Soliane avait enchanté deux appareils photo pour qu'ils prennent de photo tout en restant discret, grâce à un sort caméléon. Rapidement les premier « pops » significatif de la transformation se fond entendre, suivi de cris d'horreur pour ceux qui découvrent leurs nouvelle apparence, mais aussi de rire tonitruant qui résonne a travers la salle, puis soudain un gros « boum », un nuage de fumé se répond dans la grande salle, puis il laisse place a de grande lettre lumineuse déclarant que : « Les maraudeur viennent de frappé et frapperont encore.»

- Qui a osé faire sa, je suis sur que se sont les mêmes que la dernières fois, allons dénoncez vous, cria le professeur McGonagall.

- En effet sa doit être les mêmes, c'est de nouveau une potion, très réussi d'ailleurs, mais elle n'est dans aucun livre de cours, par contre cette fois c'est signé, on dirait qu'ils se sont trouvé un nom, dit le professeur slugorn.

- Sa ne change pas le fait qu'on ne sait pas qui c'est Horace, dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Pour ma part je constate qu'il on retenu que j'aimais mieux quand c'est multicolore, s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh ! Albus vous ne changerais donc jamais.

- Je crains que non, Minerva, je suis trop vieux pour cela.

- Que fessons nous pour cette farce, Albus.

- Tant que nous ne saurons pas de manière sur qui c'est nous ne pouvons rien faire et comme tout le monde c'est transformé impossible de savoir, dit le directeur.

- Se sont clairement de petit malin, ils ont compris que si ils ne buvaient pas la potion et n'était pas transformé on les aurait tout de suite repéré et accusé, ajouta Slugorn.

- Et combien de temps sa va faire effet, demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Oh je pense que demain il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour chacun de rejoindre sa salle de classe, ah et je remercie les maraudeur puisque c'est comme sa qu'ils se nomment, ses couleurs me vont très bien je trouve, annonça le directeur.

Les élèves et les professeurs se hâtèrent donc de rejoindre les salles de classes afin que les cours puissent commencer.

Les Griffondors et les Serpentard de première année avaient un cours commun de potion. Comme chaque cours réunissant ses deux maison, il est plutôt houleux. Mais le professeur de potion Horace Slugorn est plutôt impartial, bien sur il a ses chouchou, mais ses dernier sont toujours les meilleurs de la classe ou alors ceux qui fond parti de famille influente. Évidament le cours fut troublé par James et Sirius qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire les pitres.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. La plupart des élèves ont hâte que la semaine se termine et que les vacances commencent.

Le lundi soir nos trois anges se réunissent pour allé terminé se qu'ils ont commencer le vendredi soir. Ils pénètrent a nouveau dans la réserve en utilisant une sphère de silence pour neutraliser les alarmes, puis vérifie que personne ne se trouve dans pièce et se mettent a la recherche du fameux livre parlent sois disant des anges. C'est Méthélia qui finit par trouver le livre, tout les trois l'étudièrent, puis prirent la décision de modifier les passages qu'ils jugent dangereux pour les anges et la cité d'Ezèchelia. Une fois leur action accomplit, ils rejoignirent la salle de la trêve, pour s'entraîner un moment avec leurs armes angélique.

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement bien. Le vendredi soir la plupart des élèves ont déjà préparer leurs malles, le train par le lendemain matin a neuf heures. Très peu d'élèves restent a Poudlard cette année, Il y a Ashia, Méthélia, Soliane, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, un élèves de troisième année de Poufsoufle, une de cinquième de Serpentard, ainsi qu'un Griffondor, un Poufsoufle et une Serdaigle de septième année. En tout et pour tout 11 élèves.

Le château est décoré dizaine de guirlandes, des étoiles scintillent dans les recoins des couloirs, de magnifiques sapins se dressent dans la grande salle, ils sont décorés de boule de verres multicolores, de guirlandes scintillantes d'étoiles de cristal, de fée de givres, de ruban de soie et bien d'autres merveilles. Le soir du réveillon de Noël est enfin arrivé, une seul grande table a été dresser dans la grande salle, se soir c'est festin de fête. Le directeur se fait un plaisir d'animer la soirée de diverse chanson aussi bien moldu que sorcière, il n'hésite pas non plus a raconté des histoires plus marantes les une que les autres. Une fois le repas finit, il fait même retentir une agréable musique, puis invite le professeur McGonagall a danser avec lui et encourage tout les autres a dansé. Il est maintenant Minuit et sous l'insistances de la directrice adjointe, le professeur Dumbledore, finit par envoyer les élèves se coucher. Une fois les élèves dans leurs salle communes, les professeurs continuèrent a discuté tranquillement.

Tout les élèves n'avait pas rejoint leur salle commune, loin de la, les 7 première année étaient ensemble en train d'explorer les couloirs, au bout d'une demi heure, ils gravirent les escalier de la tour d'astronomie, en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de classe, qu'elle ne fut pas leurs surprise de trouver deux élèves de septième année occupé a célébré Noël d'une façon particulière. Lily devint rapidement rouge comme une écrevisse et sortit de la salle, Méthélia la rejoint rapidement, les garçons eux semblait curieux, non seulement par se qu'ils ne connaissent pas grand chose dans le domaine que sont les relation sexuelles. Soudain le garçon de Poufsouffle, un certain Vini Solo, les aperçut et les fit déguerpir. Durant une fraction de seconde, ils avaient pu voire le visage de la jeune fille qui accompagne le Poufsoufle.

- eh c'est pas la préfète en chef, s'étonna Sirius.

- On dirait bien, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Aqualine d'Aquarius, s'exclama Remus.

- En tout cas on a de quoi la faire chanter la Serdaigle, elle m'enlèvera plus de point avant un moment, s'écria Ashram.

- C'était vraiment gênant, murmura Lily.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit Méthélia.

- Moi je trouve que c'était instructif, dit James.

- Franchement James, tu as parfois de drôle de propos, s'exclama Soliane.

- On devrait se hâter de regagné nos salle commune, il m'as semblé entendre miaulé, fit remarqué méthélia.

Ashram quitta les 6 autres et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Chacun finit par rejoindre son lit sans être pris par le concierge qui rode dans les couloirs.

Le jour se lève, Nous Sommes le matin de Noël, les jeunes sorciers se réveillent et découvrent des tas de cadeau au pied de leurs lits, ils s'empressent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Dans le dortoir des garçons de Griffondors, c'est la stupeur, James, vient d'ouvrir un paquet provenant de son père et y a trouvé une cape d'invisibilité, ainsi qu'un petit mot disant : Il est pour tradition que lors de son premier Noël a Poudlard l'aîné de notre famille reçoive cette cape. » Sirius est autant enthousiasmé par la cape que James.

- Tu te rend compte, de toutes les farces qu'on pourras faire grâce a sa, s'extasia Sirius.

- Oulah ! Calme toi Sirius, on dirait une fille hystérique, s'exclama Soliane.

Se cadeau laisse présagé des moment des plus passionnant pour les maraudeurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Chapitre 5 Sceller une amitié

Nos jeunes amis sont désormais en deuxième année, halloween approche a grand pas. Les trois anges ont beaucoup progresser, ils maîtrisent très bien leurs armes, ils n'ont plus besoin de sortir leurs ailes tout les jours, ils commencent même a développé certain pouvoir propre aux anges.

Les maraudeurs font toujours plus de blague et de farces, ils leurs arrivent aussi de défendre les plus faible contre certain Serpentard particulièrement odieux. Sirius et James sont inquiet au sujet de Remus, il semble de plus en plus épuisé, on dirait que quelque chose le préoccupe, le ronge littéralement de l'intérieur. Parfois un simple mot de ses amis et il se referme comme une huître.

Severus est très proche d'Ashram, il apprécie toujours la présence de Méthélia et Soliane, mais uniquement dans la salle de la trêve. Il a pour l'instant cesser de s'intéresser a la magie noir sauf pour les potion, il est par contre très curieux sur les runes.

Lily a lié une amitié solide avec Méthélia, elle apprécie aussi beaucoup Soliane pour son humour particulier, elle a aussi eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ashram, elle le trouve bizarre, mais sans plus. Par contre elle a beaucoup de mal a supporté James et Sirius, enfin surtout leurs comportement puéril et leurs mépris des règlements. Quand à Remus, elle le trouve très timide et surtout il semble préoccupé, inquiet et épuisé.

Cette année ils ont un nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal, ont dit que se poste est maudit, depuis de nombreuse année aucun professeur ne l'as garder plus d'une année, celui de l'année dernière a fait une crise de nerf suite a la guerre Serpentard Griffondors qui se déroulait immanquablement durant ses cours, au point que cette année les quatre maison ont des cours séparé. Le professeur Dagmar, Ehren Dagmar, est beaucoup plus sévère. Il semble avoir affronté de nombreuse créatures, en témoigne de nombreuse cicatrices, mais il est loin d'être beau, il lui manque une oreille, la moitié de son visage semble avoir été brûlé, l'autre moitié est couturé de cicatrices, la moitié brûlé de son visage semble paralysé se qui lui donne une expression horrible. Son crâne est partiellement chauve, les rares cheveux qui lui restent sont d'un brun légèrement rougeâtre. Il est de taille moyenne, très mince, il lui manque plusieurs doigts à la main droite.

Dans la grande salle a la table des Griffondors.

- On a quoi se matin Remus ?

- Quand parviendra tu a retenir ton horaire Sirius, demanda james.

- Sans doute jamais, c'est un cas désespéré, répliqua Soliane.

- Apprend Sirius que comme tout les Lundi, on a défense contre le forces du mal pour commencer et ensuite, enchantement, répondit Remus en soupirant.

- Oh ! Non, on a le cinglé, pff on va encore avoir droit a un discours sur les loups garous, il est vraiment obsédé par sa, dit Sirius.

Remus se renfrogna suite aux paroles de Sirius.

- Et en plus il peut pas voire Remus, on se demande bien se que tu lui a fait, s'exclama James.

- Si seulement je le savais, dit Remus, tout en pensant, il ne peut juste pas voire les loups garous.

- Vous devriez vous bougé les gars, c'est l'heure, dit Méthélia en passant derrières les maraudeurs.

- Merci, on arrive, répondit Soliane.

Les Griffondors de deuxièmes années prennent donc le chemin de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Une fois sur place, Remus s'installe le plus loin possible du professeur, sort ses affaires et vérifie bien qu'il a tout pour laissé le moins possible d'occasion au professeur Dagmar de trouver quelque chose a redire. Il a rapidement compris que ce professeur ne pouvait pas le voir, il comprend aussi que ses discours sur les loups garous sont en partit diriger contre lui, cela bien sur il est le seul à le savoir. En se moment il se pose plein de question, doit-il dire aux autres maraudeurs pour sa condition ou attendre qu'il le découvre par eux même et le rejette a cause de cela. Il a tellement peur de les perde se sont ses premiers amis, alors pour l'instant il a décider de profiter de cette amitié le plus longtemps possible, il essaye de se faire le maximum de souvenir de bon moment avec eux, pensant que inévitablement quand il sauront, ils le rejetterons. Pourtant il s'en veut beaucoup, de leurs mentir, non seulement sur sa condition, mais aussi a cause des excuses bidon qu'il sort a chaque fois pour couvrir ses absences. Il est par ailleurs étonné que les maraudeurs n'est pas encore réagis, vu le nombre de fois qu'il a soit disant du se rendre au près de sa mère gravement malade.

Les anges voient bien que Remus dépéri petit à petit, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose. Ils risqueraient de se dévoiler en intervenant, mais trop de chose son en jeu, alors ils observent, se tiennent prêt a intervenir pour que les maraudeurs continue d'exister si nécessaire.

Le professeur Dagmar pénètre dans la salle, il referme la porte violemment. Ils toisent ses élèves et lance un regard particulièrement noir à Remus. Ce dernier fait comme si de rien était, il commence a s'habituer a ses regard de haine.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 345, nous allons étudier les crabes de feu, annonça le professeur.

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir.

- d'où sont originaire les crabes de feu.

Lily lève rapidement la main pour répondre, Méthélia en fait de même. Remus lui n'en prend même pas la peine, il sait qu'il ne sera pas interrogé et il fait tout pour éviter d'être remarqué.

- Mademoiselle Mnémosyne, qu'elle est la réponse.

- Ils sont originaires des îles Fidji, Monsieur.

- Bien parfait, Monsieur Lupin a quoi ressemble t'ils ?

- Le crabe de feu ressemble à une grande tortue pourvue d'une carapace incrustée de pierre précieuses, il projette des flammes pas la partie postérieur de son corps, Monsieur.

- Lupin je vous ai demander a quoi il ressemblait pas se qu'il faisait, 20 point en moins pour Griffondors, sa vous apprendra a tenir votre langue.

Remus baisa la tête et se morigéna, il aurait du se retenir. Mais il aimait tellement partagé ses connaissances.

- Maintenant, lisez le chapitre, puis nous ferons un peu de pratique.

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir et plongèrent dans la lecture du dit chapitre. Une fois cela fait le professeur les fit venir sur l'estrade et leur montra une cage ou se trouvait un crabe de feu.

- Vous allez apprendre a vous défendre contre leurs jet de flamme, il a deux possibilité soit le sort "Petrificus Totalus", soit le sort "Stupéfix", ou bien vous pouvez aussi prendre la fuite, et plus tard lorsque vous l'aurez appris le sort "Aguamenti" peut aussi être utile, mais il n'est pas de votre niveau. Vous connaissez déjà les deux premier sort puis que vous avez du les apprendre l'année passer, aussi je vais lâché le crabe de feu et vous devrez chacun votre tour lui lancer un des sortilèges.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, le crabe de feu était maintenant en liberté devant une poignée d'élèves, la plupart sans tirèrent sans trop de mal. Mais bien sur James, Sirius et Soliane ne résistèrent pas a l'envie de faire une blague, ils ont même le culot de la faire sur le professeur, chacun lance sur lui un simple sort, Sirius un sort de coloration des cheveux, en rose bien entendu, James lui lança un sort de Crache anguilles, Quand a Soliane il lança un magnifique sort de "Récurevite" sur le professeur. Le professeur leur infligea trois soir de retenue, mais grâce a l'intervention de ses trois la, le temps avait passer plus vite que prévue et le professeur n'eut pas le temps de leurs sortir ses inepties sur les loups garous.

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

A midi à la table des Griffondors, les maraudeurs étaient en grande discussion.

- Pour une fois vos farces on eut du bon, on n'a pas eu droit à son spitche sur les loups garous, dit Remus.

- C'est vrai, par contre il est toujours aussi odieux avec toi, répliqua Sirius.

- Je crois qu'on pourras jamais rien y faire, il doit avoir une dent contre toi, s'exclama James.

- Une dent, toute la mâchoire oui, rectifia Soliane.

Les quatre compères éclatèrent de rire, puis se remirent à manger.

- On a quoi cet après midi, demanda Sirius.

- C'est pas vrai, quand va tu apprendre ton horaire, demanda Remus.

- Jamais ! Je le crains, répondit Sirius.

- On commence par histoire de la magie, puis on a une heure de théorie en astronomie, répondit Remus.

- Un après midi calme en sorte, dit James.

- On pourrait préparé une nouvelle blague, s'extasia Sirius.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais Sirius, dit Soliane.

- Non jamais, répondit Sirius.

Les maraudeurs quittèrent donc la grande salle pour aller à leurs cours. Durant ceux si, ils avaient commencé à planifier une super blague.

Après le soupé les damnés se retrouvèrent dans la salle de la trêve. Ils s'entraînent a manié l'épée pour Severus et Ashram, Soliane s'entraîne avec son marteau, alors que Méthélia fait de même avec sa lance. Après deux bonnes heures d'entraînement, ils rangent leurs armes et pratiquent quelques sorts d'ancienne magie. Puis ils se séparent et regagne leurs salles communes.

Le lendemain matin, les Griffondors et les Serpentard de deuxièmes année on un court commun de potion. Le professeur Slughorn leurs donnent un travail a faire par deux, il a lui-même fait les équipes, Remus se retrouve avec Ashram, Soliane est avec Severus, Lily avec Méthélia, James et Sirius ensemble. Ils ont une semaine pour rendre un dossier sur la potion "poussetif".

- On se retrouve cette après midi après les cours pour commencer le devoir si tu veut, demanda Ashram.

- Sa me va, rendez vous a la bibliothèque, répondit Remus.

A l'autre bout de la salle Soliane s'approcha de Severus.

- On se retrouve à la fin des cours pour commencer le devoir, demanda Soliane.

- Oui, a la bibliothèque, répondit Severus.

Sirius et James qui sont inquiet pour Remus décident de se rendre eux aussi à la bibliothèque en même temps pour surveiller Ashram. Méthélia et Lily ont eux aussi décidé de travailler à la bibliothèque après les cours.

En fin d'après midi, une fois les cours terminé les différents groupes se retrouvent à la bibliothèque. Chaque groupe s'installe à une table, puis ils partent a la recherche de livre sur le sujet.

Ashram et Remus trouvent rapidement trois livre qui semble parlé de la potion "poussetif". Ils les amènes à leur table et s'installe.

- Tu sais Remus, je trouve que tu a l'aire préoccupé ses dernier temps et d'après se que j'ai entendu la manière ton te traite le professeur Dagmar y est sans doute en parti pour quelque chose, dit Ashram.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne m'aime pas et oui je suis un peu préoccupé ses temps, ma mère est gravement malade et je m'inquiète pour elle.

- A d'autre, tu veut, depuis que ta mère est gravement malade, elle a du mourir une bonne douzaine de fois, je ne suis pas dupe, tu disparaît tout les mois pendant minimum deux jours et a chaque fois a la pleine lune.

Remus commençait a paniqué, a se dire que cette fois c'est fini, il est découvert, il va perdre ses amis, puis il devra peut être même quitté Poudlard, par se que immanquablement tout les Serpentard vont bientôt se mettre a le crier sur tout les toits et au final les autres maraudeurs font finir par le rejeté. Que devais il faire, tout nier, ou essayer de négocier le silence d'Ashram, puis il se souvint qu'Ashram était un amis de Soliane et que se dernier ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le Serpentard. Peut être avait-il une chance.

- C'est vrais tu as raison elle n'as rien, alors tu sais pour mon petit problème de fourrure.

- Oui j'ai deviné pour ton petit problème et rassure toi personne n'est au courent parmi les Serpentard et je ne le dirais a personne si quelqu'un doit le savoir c'est a toi de lui dire.

- Je… merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire, sa me touche que… que tu ne me rejette pas pour se que je suis.

- Franchement, l'un de mes meilleurs amis est Severus Rogue et il est loin d'être tendre, c'est même une sacrée tête de mule, et toi tu est la gentillesse incarnée, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrait pour quelque chose dont tu n'es même pas responsable, bon si tu me disait se qui te préoccupe, je pourrais peut être t'aider.

- Euh t'est sur que tu as bien ta place a Serpentard, ou alors tu est un peu fiévreux.

- T'inquiète je suis bien a ma place et ne change pas de conversation tu veut.

- Bon ok ! J'ai peur de les perdre quand il sauront, par se qu'ils vont bien finir par le découvrir comme toi. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le leur dire moi-même, mais j'ai trop peur, alors je profite au maximum de leurs amitié et j'essaye de faire en sorte que j'ai le plus de souvenir de cette période merveilleuse.

- Franchement pour se que je sais d'eux d'après les dire de Soliane, la chose pour laquelle ils t'en voudront le plus c'est pour ne pas leurs avoir dit plus tôt et t'être laisser rongé par tout sa.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi, Sirius et James sont tout les deux des sorciers de sang pur et les… enfin les gens comme moi sont très mal vu par eux, en plus j'ai l'impression que toute les allusions du professeur Dagmar me sont soit destiné soit a eux pour qu'il découvre se que je suis.

- Pour James et Sirius tu doit te faire des idées, par contre pour le prof je pense que tu as raison, il semble avoir une dent contre les loups garous.

- Je ne sait pas, mais on devrais commencer notre travail je pense.

- Ok si jamais tu veut discuté je suis a ta disposition.

- Ok merci, sa ma fait du bien.

Ils se mettent enfin a travaillé sur leur devoir de potion et parviennent a la finir avant le souper.

Mercredi se passe normalement. Jeudi après midi les Griffondors ont de nouveau un cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Remus est inquiet le professeur Dagmar semblait de mauvaise humeur au dîner, il sent qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Remus c'est assurer deux fois qu'il a toutes ses affaires.

Le professeur entre dans la salle, rapidement tout les élèves comprennent que le professeur est de mauvais poils, ils savent que le cours ne va pas être de tout repos, Il referme la porte brutalement et leurs cire de faire silence.

- ranger vos livres, ne gardez qu'une plumes, un encrier et un parchemin, examen surprise, nous allons voire si quelques chose est entré dans vos têtes de linottes.

Les élèves s'exécutent et attendent patiemment que le professeur pose les questions. Une heure plus tard, l'interrogatoire est finit, les élèves s'attendent a se qu'une nouvelle fois le professeur leurs sorte sont baratin sur les loups garous.

- Puis se qu'il nous reste un peu de temps, nous allons parlé des loups garou, je vais vous démontré a quel point se sont des êtres vicieux et mauvais.

- Si je puis me permettre professeur, mais vu le nombre de fois ou vous nous avez déjà dit sa, nous somme au courent que les loups garous sont méchant et qu'il ne faut surtout pas se promener les nuits de pleine lune si on sait qu'il y en a un dans les parage, alors si vous pouviez garder votre baratin qu'on connaît par cœur pour vous et nous apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, je peut comprendre que vous soyez obséder par eux, mais nous on en a assez, s'exclama Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé a parlé et encore moins a me coupé la parole.

- Il ne fait que dire se que nous pensons tous, on en a plus qu'assez que vous nous racontiez la même histoire sur les loups garou, il y a plein d'autre créature dangereuses, répliqua James.

- Vous aussi, Monsieur Potter, vous me manqué de respect.

- Ils ne vous ont pas insulté a se que je sache, ils vous on juste informé que nous connaissions suffisamment se sujet et que nous aimerions parlé d'autre chose, Monsieur, revendiqua Soliane.

- Mais voila nos trois forte tête qui montre leurs caractères, vous croyez tout connaître sur les loups garous, bien dans se cas vous me ferez 5 parchemin sur les loups garous, c'est une punition collective, je veut ces parchemin dans une semaine sur mon bureau, je veut que vous parliez des moyen de reconnaître un loup garou, mais aussi de ses habitudes, des moyen de les combattre, de leurs comportement.

La sonnerie sauve les élèves de la colère du professeur. Ils débattent de la lourde sanction qu'ont reçu trois des maraudeurs. Méthélia, elle a comprit se qui va découle de cette punition, les maraudeurs vont savoir pour Remus, c'est inévitable. Elle pense même que le professeur l'as fait exprès et qu'il espère qu'ainsi Remus perdrait tout ses amis. Elle a aussi compris qu'il faut qu'elle parle le plus rapidement avec Soliane pour qu'il puisse atténué la réaction de James et Sirius, même si elle pense qu'ils devraient bien réagir, vu qu'ils l'avaient fait dans le passer que eux avait connu.

Une fois dans la salle commune Remus semble distant et très préoccupé, Sirius essaye de le faire sourire en lui racontant des blagues et en faisant des grimaces, mais sans grand succès. Alors il essaye en rappellent la blague qu'ils sont en train de préparé et qui devrait se déroulé durant la fête d'halloween, sans plus de succès.

- Remus ! Qu'est se qui cloche aujourd'hui, tu est plus taciturne que Rogue, on pourrait croire que c'est a cause de Dagmar, mais il ne t'as pas enlever de point pour une fois, bon d'accord il t'as lancé une bonne dizaine de regard haineux, mais c'est nous qui nous sommes pris une punition, d'ailleurs pas une petite, dit Sirius.

- Je sais bien que c'est vous qui avez été punis, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, alors pourquoi il m'en veut autant, cria Remus.

Remus se leva énervé, envoya valdingué le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait, puis sortit de la salle commune en disant qu'il allait se balader un peu.

Méthélia s'approche des trois maraudeurs restant.

- Soliane, je pourrais te parlé, s'il te plait.

- Oui bien sur Méthélia, ici ou tu préfère un endroit plus discret.

- Un endroit plus discret, viens suis moi je sais ou on sera tranquille.

- Ok j'arrive, les gars je reviens rapidement alors pas de bêtise, dit Soliane.

- Ok, pas de problème, répondit James.

- A tout à l'heure, dit Sirius.

Méthélia sort de la salle commune en tirant Soliane derrière elle, puis se dirigent vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, lâche Soliane et passe trois fois devant le mur en fasse de la tapisserie, faisant ainsi apparaître une porte. Elle entraîne ensuite Soliane à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi cette endroit, demande Soliane.

- C'est la salle sur demande, répond Méthélia

Soliane prend le temps de regarder la salle, ils sont dans une pièce de dimension moyenne, les murs sont ornés de tapisserie au dessin fantasmagorique, il y a deux fauteuils de couleurs pastel, une petite table sur laquelle se trouve un théière pleine et deux tasses, un sucrier et une assiette de biscuits. Ils s'installent dans les fauteuils, Méthélia sert le thé.

- C'est vraiment très jolie et très accueillant, dit Soliane.

- Oui c'est vrais et le thé est délicieux on dirait presque celui d'Ezèchelia, répondit-elle.

- En effet, mais de quoi voulait tu parlé.

- De Remus, ou plutôt de la réaction de James et Sirius quand ils comprendront.

- En effet vu la punition qu'on a reçu sa ne va pas loupé.

- Il va donc falloir que tu sois prêt à nuancer leurs réactions.

- Effectivement et surtout faire en sorte que la compréhension ne se fasse pas en présence de Remus.

- Bon on est d'accord alors retournons dans la salle commune.

- Attend je finis mon thé et j'arrive.

Une fois que Soliane a finit sont thé, ils quittent la pièce et rejoigne leur salle commune. Une fois a l'intérieure, Méthélia rejoint Lily, alors que Soliane lui se dirige vers James et Sirius.

- Bon si on se mettait sur ce devoir, plus vite il sera commencer plus vite on l'auras finit, proposa Soliane.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit Sirius.

- Allons a la bibliothèque, il faut qu'on trouve tout se qu'il y a sur le sujet, proposa James.

Les trois amis prirent donc la direction de la bibliothèque, une fois sur place, ils recherche tout les livre parlent des loup-garou et les amène sur une table ou ils ont poser leurs affaires.

- Je propose que chacun se concentre sur un seul élément, Sirius tu cherches les moyens de les combattre, James tu te concentres sur leurs comportements et leurs habitudes et moi je prends les moyens de les reconnaître.

- Ok ! C'est partit, on va lui montrer de quoi on est capable à ce prof, dit Sirius.

Ils se mirent a lires les différents ouvrage et a prendre des notes sur tout se qu'il jugeait intéressant, Soliane avais bien réfléchis en répartissant les taches, il a volontairement garder les moyens de les reconnaître pour lui, afin de pouvoir décider du moment et du lieu ou ses 2 amis comprendrais pour Remus. Ils passèrent la soirée a prendre des notes, chacun était concentré sur son travail, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, la soirée bien entamé, c'est la bibliothécaire qu'y les vit émerger de leurs travail en leur annoncent que c'était l'heure de la fermeture de la bibliothèque et qu'ils devaient regagné leur salle commune.

Comme ils venait enfin de finir de prendre des notes sur les livres qu'ils sont trouvé, il annoncent à la bibliothécaire qu'il range les livres et s'en vont. En chemin vers leurs salle commune, Soliane propose de garder tout les parchemin jusqu a se qu'ils aient le temps de continué leurs travail. Sirius et James accepte de bon cœur et lui confie tout les parchemins.

- On continuera demain après midi et ensuite on aura tout le week-end pour le finir, dit Soliane.

- Oui et on lui donneras lundi a lors de notre cours de défense contre les force du mal et il verras de quoi on est capable, répondit Sirius.

Ils entrent dans la salle commune et trouve Remus assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre sur les légendes sorcières, il semble s'être calmé.

- Alors Remus tu as finit tes devoirs pour demain, demande James.

- Oui et vous, répliqua Remus.

- Oui, on a même eu le temps de commencer notre punition, répondit Sirius.

Soliane Remarqua que Remus venait de se crisper a l'évocation de la punition, il en déduit donc que Remus a compris le but du professeur Dagmar.

- Il se fait tard on devrait allé au lit, demain on a métamorphose, on a pas intérêt a être en retard avec McGo, s'exprima Soliane.

- Oui allons y, répondit Remus.

- Quoi, pas de plan machiavélique ou de blague se soir, mais… mais sa va pas sa, s'exclama Sirius.

- Tu es irrécupérable Sirius, on aura tout le week-end pour préparer notre super blague pour halloween, répondit James.

- Bon ok mais on planifie tout se week-end, pis on en prépara une petite pour lundi, répliqua sirius.

Les maraudeurs regagnèrent enfin leur dortoir, se préparèrent, puis se glissèrent dans leurs lits.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il fut sur que ses compagnons dormait, Soliane se releva et se faufila hors du dortoir, dans la salle commune, il croisa Méthélia, ensemble ils quittèrent la salle commune et rejoignirent la salle de la trêve ou devaient les rejoindre Ashram.

- Alors Ashram pas eu trop de mal a trompé Severus, demanda Soliane.

- Non une petite sphère de camouflage et un sort de sommeil sur lui et il n'y a rien vu, répondit Ashram.

- Bon alors, fessons le point, les maraudeurs sont sur le point de découvrir pour Remus, il faut absolument qu'on fasse en sorte que tout se passe bien, dit Méthélia.

- J'ai fait en sorte que sa soit moi qui fasse les recherche sur comment les reconnaître et c'est moi qui conserve tout les parchemins pour l'instant, répondit Soliane.

- Ok une bonne chose de faite comme sa tu pourras décider du moment ou il découvriront, il ne faut pas que sa se passe en présence de Remus et il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez isolé, s'exclama Ashram.

- Il vous faut une salle que ne connait pas Remus et pas la salle sur demande, celle la il vaut mieux la garder sous la main pour nous, dit Soliane.

- Je vais te trouvez sa, voyons hum… oui voila au 4ème étage dans le couloir pour allé a la bibliothèque il y a un tableau avec des lapins et des écureuils qui danse en rond, il faut chatouillé l'oreille du lapin violet, puis une poigné va apparaître et vous pourrez entré dans la salle secrète, elle semble en asser bon état, et il y a une table et des chaises sa devrait être un endroit parfait pour les révélations surtout qu'il faut chatouillé la queue de l'écureuil bleu pour ouvrir le tableau de l'intérieur, dit Méthélia.

- Oui sa a l'aire parfait et si je peut les retenir le temps qu'ils comprenne tout c'est génial, si j'ai bien compris le tableau apparaît aussi a l'intérieur, demanda Soliane.

- Oui c'est sa, répondit Méthélia.

- Bon parfait, je crois qu'on peut retourné nous couché alors, dit Ashram.

Les trois anges retournèrent donc se coucher.

La journée du vendredi se passa sans problème, une fois les cours finit Soliane proposa a Sirius et James d'allé finir leur punition, il leurs proposa de faire cela dans une salle secrète, ses deux compagnons acceptèrent, il les guida donc jusqu'à la salle que lui avait indiqué Méthélia, une fois a l'intérieur ils s'installèrent, Soliane sortit les notes qu'ils ont pris la veille.

- Je propose qu'on commence notre devoir en parlant d'abord de leurs comportement et habitude, puis des moyen de les combattes et en dernier des moyens de les reconnaître, proposa Soliane.

- Ok ! Sa marche pour moi, répondit James.

- Moi aussi, confirma Sirius.

- Donc a toi de commencer James qu'a tu trouver, demanda Soliane.

- Alors la chose principal a noté est que les loup-garou ne sont véritablement nocif que pendant les nuits de plein lune, le reste du temps il sont des humains normal, les nuits de pleine lune, le loup-garou chasse les humains, il est attiré par leur odeur et n'hésite pas a les mordre créant ainsi de nouveau loup-garou. Par contre les loups garou ne font pas de mal aux autres animaux. Pour ne pas faire de mal aux autres humain les personne affecté par cette maladie, s'enferme durant la duré de la pleine lune en général dans une cave ou un lieu isolé. Mais puis que le loup ne peut pas chasser il s'en prend donc a lui-même et s'automutile en se mordant ou se griffant, a cause de sa il lui faut souvent plusieurs jours pour récupéré de transformation. Voila tout se que j'ai noté d'important, a toi Sirius, s'exclama James.

- Alors les moyen de les combattre, la chose que craigne le plus les loups-garous est l'argent un moyen efficace est donc le bouclier d'argent, amis c'est un sort de très haut niveau, les moldus on eu recourt au balle en argent tirer par une arme qu'il nomment fusil, il pense que si la balle a été bénie, elle n'en sera que plus efficace, mais en vérité qu'elle soit béni ne change rien, il préconisent aussi de la tirer en plein cœur, ou bien d'utiliser une lance a la pointe en argent, la aussi bénie et toujours de viser le cœur. La réalité c'est que l'argent en lui-même suffira a tué le loup garou, un simple contact prolongé avec une grande quantité d'argent tuera le loup garou, et comme pour toute créature si il est touché en plein cœur il mourra. Mais les sorcier préfèreront neutraliser le lycanthrope sans le tuer, puise qu'ils savent qu'il n'est dangereux qu'une nuit par mois, bien qu'ils n'est pas toujours été de cette avis. On peut donc essayer le sortilège « Petrificus Totalus », mais la meilleurs chose a faire est sans doute de grimpé dans un arbre le plus haut possible, en effet les loups garous ne sont pas de très bon grimpeur. Voila pour ma part, a toi Soliane, s'exprima Sirius.

- Ok, bon passons aux moyens de les reconnaître. Ils existent plusieurs petits détails qui permettent de reconnaître un loup-garou d'un simple loup. Les loups-garous on la queue plus touffu, le museau plus court et plus large de la bave s'écoule de leurs gueule comme si il avait la rage, leurs pupille sont fendu comme celle des chats, ils sont plus haut sur pattes que les loups et on des griffes plus développés. Les loups-garous sous leurs forme humaine on quelque particularité, notamment des sens plus développé, odorat et ouïe très sensible, une vue perçante, on dit même qu'ils peuvent voire les auras magique des autres sorciers. A l'approche de la pleine lune il peuvent être plus irritable, plus sensible au changement d'humeur, c'est le loup qui commence a se manifesté, il lui arrive de piqué des colère inexpliqué. Un des meilleurs moyens pour le reconnaître sous sa forme humaine c'est ses absences de plusieurs jours tout les mois au moment de la pleine lune. Voila c'est tout se que j'ai, dit Soliane en lançant un regard inquiet a ses deux amis et en se demandant on t'il compris.

- Euh ! C'est bizarre ta définition me fait penser a un truc Soliane, certain truc col parfaitement au comportement de Remus, il semble parfois entendre des chose qu'on a peine murmuré, il est plutôt irritable a certaine période et puis il s'absente très fréquemment mais il nous dit que c'est a cause de sa mère malade, mais est se que ses dates corresponde a la pleine lune, se questionna Sirius.

- On va le savoir tout de suite, dit James en sortant un calendrier.

- Oh c'est pas vrais sa correspond alors c'est un loup-garou, je vais allé le voire se salle monstre, il nous met tous en danger, hurla Sirius en se ruant sur le tableau.

- Qu'est se que tu attend pour ouvrir Sirius qu'on aille lui caser la gueule, demanda James.

- J'arrive pas ouvrir, Soliane dit nous comment elle s'ouvre cette fichu porte, cria Sirius.

- Non je ne vous laisserez pas sortir avant que vous ne m'aillez écoutez, répondit Soliane.

- Qu'est se que tu veut nous dire, tu va quand même pas défendre se loup garou, demanda James.

- Si je vais le défendre et par la même occasion vous ouvrir les yeux, dit Soliane.

- Nous ouvrir les yeux sur quoi, allé crache le morceau, s'exclama James.

- Pourquoi croyez vous que Remus ne nous a rien dit, par se qu'il a peur, il a peur de perdre les seul amis qu'il a jamais eu et franchement vous savez aussi bien que moi qui a pas plus gentille que Remus, toujours a aider les autres, ok c'est un loup-garou, mais je doute qu'il est choisit de le devenir, il n'est dangereux que lors de la pleine lune, le reste du temps il est comme vous et moi. Vous ne voyez pas que depuis le début de l'année il dépéris et cela depuis le premier cours de défense, le prof a une dent contre lui c'est pas pour rien c'est par se qu'il ne peut pas voire les loup-garou et qu'il sait que Remus en ai un alors il essaye de tout faire pour que Remus craque et cette punition elle est juste destiné a se qu'on découvre se qu'est Remus et qu'on le rejette, est se que vous allé faire se que veut se salaud de Dagmar ou allons nous soutenir notre amis maraudeur, s'exclama Soliane en espérant avoir convaincu ses amis.

- Mais pourquoi Remus ne nous l'as t'il tout simplement pas dit qu'il était un loup garous, demanda Sirius.

- Par se qu'il a peur de nous perdre, il ne sait pas comment nous allons réagir, il n'as sans doute jamais eu d'amis avant nous alors il ne veut pas nous perdre, répondit Soliane.

- Je crois que tu as raison et je le comprend un peu dune certain manière j'avais tout autant peur que vous me rejetiez a cause de mes origine, on doit allé le voire et lui dire qu'on le soutiendra et qu'il sera toujours notre amis, mais qu'il ne doit plus nous cacher de tel chose et se faire du mal comme sa, s'exclama Sirius.

- Oui c'est un maraudeur et on va le soutenir et on va montrer a Dagmar qu'on restera avec Remus quoiqu'il en soit, répliqua James.

- Bon si on allait dire à Remus qu'on sait et qu'on est toujours avec lui malgré son problème de fourrure, dit Soliane.

- Oui, s'extasia Sirius.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, puis Soliane leurs montra comment sortir. Ils rejoignirent au pas de course leur salle commune et cherchèrent Remus, puis le forcèrent a monté avec eux dans leurs dortoir.

- Bon les amis je crois que la situation particulière nécessite un sors de silence pour que personne ne surprenne notre conversation, je vais vous montré un de mes pouvoir particulier, je vous prierais de ne pas le crier sur tout les toits, demanda Soliane.

- Tu as ma parole, dit james.

- La mienne aussi, répondit Sirius.

- C'est d'accord, affirma Remus.

Soliane lança donc une sphère de silence qui enveloppa le dortoir.

- la plus personne ne nous entent même les plus puissant sorcier comme Dumbledore ne peuvent traverser cette sphère de silence, informa Soliane.

- Wouah ! c'est super sa, S'extasia Sirius.

- Qu'est se que vous aviez a me dire de si important que sa nécessite un tel sort, s'inquiéta Remus.

- Tu te rappelle la punition que nous a donnez Dagmar, demanda james.

- Oui, répondit Remus d'une voie apeuré.

- Je suppose que tu avait deviné le but de Dagmar avec cette punition, dit Soliane.

- En effet, affirma Remus.

- Si nous somme la c'est par se que nous savons pour toi et ton problème de fourrure comme dit joliment Soliane, informa Sirius.

- Je doit d'ailleurs dire que si il ne nous avait pas ouvert les yeux Sirius et moi serions venu ici pour te casser la figure, mais il sait être convainquant le bougre, s'extasia James.

- Il nous a fait remarqué a quel point tu allait mal et quel en était les raisons, alors on te prévient tu va arrêter de te faire du mauvais sangs comme sa, on est tes amis et entre nous c'est a la vie a la mort, déclara Sirius.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allé pas me rejetez par se que je suis un loups garou, demanda un Remus en larme.

- Tu n'y peut rien si tu est un loup garou et ceux qui te rejette pour sa sont des imbécile y a pas plus gentille que toi, s'extasia Soliane.

Les quatre maraudeur scellèrent se jours la les base de leurs amitié a toute épreuve. Ils ont su triomphé de l'adversité, Remus ne craint plus de perdre ses amis, les anges ont accomplit une première étape dans leur mission. Peut être arriveront ils a changez la destiné.


	6. Chapter 6

base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Chapitre 6 Avenir incertain

Le temps a passé, les anges et leurs amis sont en cinquième année, ils ont plein de projet en cours, l'amitié des maraudeurs n'a cessé de se renforcer. Rogue a pleine confiance en ses amis les damnées. Les anges ont énormément progresser, ils maîtrisent désormais a merveille leurs armes et leurs ailes, ils ont aussi bien avancer dans les technique magique propre au anges grâce aux livre qu'ils avaient emporté lors de leurs fuite d'Ezèchelia.

Dans la salle des maraudeurs Sirius et James sont réunis et semble très concentré.

- Alors tu en est ou Sirius, tu tient combien de temps, demanda James.

- Une heure, mais sa devient de plus en plus facile, je pense que d'ici la fin du mois on sera près a accompagné Remus, répondit Sirius.

- Surtout que Soliane est prêt lui, il est vraiment doué, s'exclama James.

- Oui mais toi aussi tu est quasiment prêt, c'est moi qui suis a la traîne, déclara Sirius.

Dans la salle sur demande les anges sont eux aussi en pleine réunion, ils pensent qu'un livre concernant la cité d'Ezèchelia se trouve quelque part au ministère, ils planifient donc un plan pour aller le chercher. Ils en profitent aussi pour faire le point sur les maraudeur et Severus.

- Alors Soliane vous en êtes ou, quand est prévue votre première sortit en temps qu'animagus, demanda Méthélia.

- Je pense que James est prêt, Sirius a encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement pour tenir toute une nuit, mais je pense que sa devrait se faire juste avent le festin d'halloween, répondit Soliane.

- Et tu as choisit de montré quel forme d'animagus aux maraudeur, demanda Ashram.

- Un joli renard roux avec les yeux brun, répondit Soliane.

- Ah oui sa va bien avec un chien et un loup-garou, mais le cerf fait un peu tache dans le groupe non, rigola Ashram.

- Et quel forme conte tu montré a Severus, demanda Méthélia.

- Oh un petit ouistitis je pense que c'est pas mal non, s'exclama Soliane.

- Severus va être plier de rire si tu te montre sous cette forme devant lui c'est claire, répliqua Ashram.

- Sérieusement je pense plutôt a un oiseau, sans doute un rapace, tient non un toucan sa c'est bien, Severus va faire une de ses tête, s'esclaffa Soliane.

- Oh tu pourras volé avec lui, sa devrait le contenté, répondit Ashram.

- Et vous vous allez prendre quelle forme, demanda Soliane.

- Sans doute celle d'un glouton, répondit Ashram.

- Pour ma part j'hésite peut être un lémurien ou un raton laveur je ne sais pas encore, répliqua Méthélia.

- Cette année y va falloir qu'on soit très vigilant, si mes souvenir sont bon c'est durant leurs cinquième année que l'incident de la cabane hurlante a eu lieu, quand a dire a quel date aucune idée, y va falloir que vous surveillez de prêt Sirius, dit Ashram.

- Oui on va essayer d'être vigilant, répondit Soliane.

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour pour le moment, par contre je pense qu'on devrait commencer a entendre parlé sérieusement de Voldemort, pour l'instant il n'y a eu que des incident éparses et la communauté sorcière n'as pas encore fait le lien entre tout ses évènements, déclara Méthélia.

Les anges continuèrent a discuté de tout et de rien pendant un moment, puis regagnèrent leurs salle commune.

Dans un autre coins du château Severus était réunis avec d'autre Serpentard, dans une séance qui ressemble beaucoup a une campagne de recrutement de mangemort, un Serpentard de septième année leurs fait part des projet de Voldemort pour la communauté sorcière et de la possibilité qu'ils auront d'acquérir de la puissance en rejoignant les rang de ses fidèles. Le septième année les questionne ensuite un par un pour les jaugé et décider lesquels d'entre eux assisteront a la prochaine réunion qui sera plus secrète et ou un ancien élève qui a rejoint les fidèles de Voldemort devrait venir leurs en dire plus.

Lily et Remus sont tout les deux a la bibliothèque en train de faire un devoir de rune, ils se demande comment ils vont pouvoir forcé James et Sirius a être un rien sérieux et a travaillé pour leurs b.u.s.e qui auront lieu a la fin de l'année scolaire.

Pour Peter Pettigrow le temps aussi a passer, lui et les trois autre Poufsouffle de son année sont très lié, ils s'entraident dans tout n'en laissant jamais un derrière, ils leurs arrivent de subir les farce des maraudeur et aussi celle plus méchante des Serpentard, mais ils font fassent. Il ne le sait pas mais il est fréquemment surveillé par les anges. Comme ils pensent que c'est la peur qui l'avait fait rejoindre les mangemorts, ils essayent de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop persécuté par les Serpentard et qu'il est des amis sur qui conter dans sa maison. Ils pensent que comme sa il y auras moins de chance qu'il tourne mal, même si ils savent bien que rien n'est encore gagné.

Dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore réfléchit, il est inquiet entre autre a cause de la monté en puissance de Voldemort dont personne ne semble prendre la menace au sérieux. Mais se n'est pas la seul chose qui le préoccupe, en effet au sein même de son école des fait l'intrigue, ça fait 5 ans qu'il se pose des questions sur trois élèves, il a l'impression qu'ils lui cache quelque chose, depuis le début, il c'est aperçu qu'ils se connaissaient et s'entendait a merveille.

Il n'hésite pas a le montré a tous malgré le fait que deux d'entre eux soit des Griffondors et le dernier un Serpentard. Oui, il s'agit bien des anges, ils les a même déjà surpris la nuit en compagnie de Severus Rogue, chose plutôt étrange quand on connaît la répulsion de Severus envers les Griffondors et plus particulièrement les maraudeurs, surtout que l'un de se trio fait lui-même partit des maraudeur.

Décidément plus le temps passe et plus il a de question sur ses trois orphelins. Il a le sentiment qu'ils sont très puissants et parfois il se demande même si ils sont à leurs places ici, il a déjà essayez de demander son avis a son phénix, mais il n'as pas obtenu de réponse probante de celui si. Comme si il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il sache. Il se rassurait en se dissent que pour l'instant ils semblent indéniablement du bon coté, toujours a aider les autres.

Par contre il était de plus en plus inquiet pour Severus rogue, il voyait bien que le trio essayait de l'aider et de l'éloigner de la magie noir, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment a se sujet, le jeune Severus était arriver en très mauvais état cette année, il sait que le père du jeune sorcier est un moldu plutôt violent et que sa mère subit tout autant que lui la violence de l'homme. Il avait espéré que la passion de Severus pour les potions le maintiendrait a flot, mais il s'était plongé dans les potion les plus sombres se qui parfois le forçait a s'immerger dans d'autre arcane de la magie noir pour pouvoir les réaliser. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Severus ne franchirait pas les limites, tant qu'il ne faisait les potions que pour se prouver a lui-même ses capacités de préparateur et non pour faire le mal tout irait bien.

Quelques jours plus tard au petit déjeuné, un cri d'horreur retentit soudain, il fut suivi par l'apparition de plusieurs Serpentard dont la peau avait changer de couleurs, on trouvait de toute les teinte des plus claire au plus foncé, on vit enfin arriver Severus et Ashram le premier avait la peau bleu indigo et le second rose pétant, deux couleurs s'accordent plutôt bien avec le caractère des deux protagonistes.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme sa Ashram, c'est encore une blague des maraudeurs et de ton pote Soliane et toi tu trouve ça drôle, grogna Severus.

- Oui je trouve ça drôle, surtout que Soliane m'avait prévenu, mais je trouve sa tellement marrant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, répondit Ashram.

- Quoi tu savais pour cette blague, cria Severus.

- Et oui c'est marrant toutes ses couleurs non, répliqua Ashram.

- Tu es décidément beaucoup trop barge toi, dit Severus.

Les deux amis s'installèrent à leur table sous les rires du reste de la salle et commencèrent à manger.

Le soir même les maraudeur était en grande réunion dans leur salle secrète, Sirius semblait impatient et n'arrêtait pas de gesticulé se qui énervait légèrement Remus. Surtout que se dernier se demandait se que les trois autres lui réservait. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Une fois les amis installé Soliane se lança dans un grand discours, sur le fait de renforcer encore leur amitié et de soulager les souffrances endurer par Remus durant ses transformations, c'est donc la raison qui avait pousser les 3 autres maraudeur dans un projet ultra secret, qui aboutissait enfin après plusieurs année d'effort.

- Bon vous allez arrêter de tourner autour du pot, demanda Remus.

- Ok alors voila, on a trouvé que les loups-garous ne s'en prennent pas aux animaux, mais uniquement aux humain, c'est pourquoi nous avons décider de devenir animagus, répondit Sirius avant de se transformé en chien sous le regard effarer de Remus.

Soliane et James c'était respectivement transformé en renard et en cerf, le chien c'est rapidement mis a jouer avec Remus puis voyant que se dernier ne réagit pas c'est tourné vers le renard.

- Mais… mais vous êtes fou, c'est très dangereux de devenir animagus et vous connaissant je suis sur que vous n'êtes même pas enregistré, quand allez vous cesser de transgresser les règles, demanda Remus

- Mais tu n'as pas compris Remus on va venir te rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante pour que tu ne te fasse pas de mal, comme sa tu récupéreras plus vite de la plein lune, pis tu sera pas le seul a avoir un coté animal, répondit James.

- Pis en plus sa pourras nous servir pour nos farce, s'exclama Sirius.

- Faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de tout ramené aux farces toi, déclama Soliane.

- Mais sa pourrait être dangereux pour vous si vous vous retransformé en humain devant moi je risque de vous mordre, répliqua Remus.

- Sa fait des mois qu'on s'entraîne en secret pour pouvoir tenir le plus longtemps possible et cette fois on est enfin prêt, on va te rejoindre lors de la prochaine plein lune que tu le veuille ou non, affirma James.

- Alors j'ai pas le choix je suis obligé de m'incliné on dirais, répondit Remus.

- Oui tu n'as pas le choix, par conte vous croyez pas qu'on devrais se trouvez des surnom pour nos forme animal, y parait que c'est une tradition pour les animagus, s'exclama Soliane.

- Oui, parait même que McGo s'appelle Féline sous sa forme animale, répliqua James.

- Ok, alors pour Sirius je propose Patmol, c'est mignon pour un chien qui a les pattes toutes douce en plus, dit Remus.

- Pour James moi je vois bien Cornedrue, vu qu'il a des cornes et qu'il n'est jamais coiffé, répliqua sirius.

- Moi je propose que Remus en est aussi un et je propose Lunard, affirma Soliane.

- Et bien il ne reste que toi Soliane, s'exclama James.

- Je propose Kitsural, inspiré des kitsune kami japonais en forme de renard et ral pour aurore boréal vu que selon certain légende nordique c'est les renard qui crée les aurore boréal, proposa Remus.

Remus avait finit par cédé, c'était inévitable vu la force de persuasion de Sirius, les maraudeurs seront donc réunis sous leurs forme animal lors de la prochaine plein lune.

Quelques jours plus tard, la nuit tombe, ce soir c'est le grand soir pour les maraudeurs, leurs premières sortit en temps qu'animagus. Comme chaque soir de pleine lune Remus c'est rendu a l'infirmerie, c'est elle qui va l'accompagné jusqu'au saule cogneur, une fois la il n'aura plus qu'a attendre la transformation et se qui le rend plus inquiet la venue de ses amis sous leurs formes animales.

James, Sirius et Soliane se faufilent dans les couloirs, puis sortent du château et se rendent au pied du saule cogneur, Soliane se transforme alors et sous sa forme de Kitsural se faufile sous les branches du saule cogneur pour allé appuyer sur une racine de ce dernier qui va ouvrir un passage, qui permettra de rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante, mais aussi immobiliser les branches de l'arbre.

Les deux autres amis entrèrent dans le passage, rapidement suivi par Kitsural, une fois au bout du tunnel ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et prirent rapidement leurs apparences animal et rejoignirent leur ami loup-garou. Durant la nuit ils ne cessèrent de divertir Remus du mieux possible et de l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Ils quittèrent la cabane dès le soleil levé pour ne pas être repéré et crée des problèmes à Remus. Nos trois compères regagnent rapidement leurs dortoirs pour y dormir quelques heures.

Une heure après leurs départ de la cabane c'est l'infirmière qui s'approche du saule cogneur, elle va prodigué les premiers soins a Remus et l'amené a l'infirmerie, elle est très surprise de constaté que le jeune Remus n'as que peut de blessure, lui qui a l'habitude de se faire du mal durant ses nuits de métamorphose semble avoir été maître du loup pour une fois, si elle savais se qui c'est réellement passer elle serait sans doute très en colère et surtout inquiète pour les 3 autres maraudeurs.

3 jours plus tard, alors que Remus est de retour de l'infirmerie, il a chaleureusement remercié ses 3 amis pour leurs soutiens et leurs a avoué que c'est la meilleurs plein lune qu'il a passer.

De leurs coté les anges sont prêt pour allé au ministère chercher le livre dont il ont entendu parlé, ils iront durant la nuit.

Le soir venu ils sont prêt et se retrouvent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, une fois la ils crée une illusion qui feras croire qu'ils sont encore dans Poudlard pour Dumbledore, ils sont devenu des expert dans se genre d'incantations, puis une fois l'illusion en place, ils déploient leurs ailes et prennent leurs envole et se dirigent vers Londres.

Une fois arriver ils repèrent rapidement le ministère et s'en approche, une fois sur place, ils rentrent leurs ailles, puis pénètrent dans la cabine téléphonique, tape le code d'entré et annonce la raison de leurs venue « Récupération d'un livre important pour nous, dit Méthélia » suite a sa le fond de la cabine descend, les amenant dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

Ce dernier est désert, heureusement pour eux. Méthélia invoque une sphère de vision pour trouvez ou est caché le livre. Elle les guident en premier vers les ascenseur puis les fait entré dans l'un d'eux et le fait descendre au niveau 9, la ou se trouve le département des mystères.

Ils suivent un long couloir et se retrouve devant une porte noir et lisse, ils la pousse et pénètrent dans une pièce circulaire qui contient 12 portes identiques, une fois la porte fermée, le mur tourne et il devient impossible de savoir par quelle porte on a pénétré. Le tout est éclairé par des chandeliers aux flammes bleues. Grâce a la sphère de vision Méthélia n'as aucun mal a trouver la bonne porte et guide donc ses amis vers la bonne pièces, une fois la porte franchie, ils se retrouve dans une grande bibliothèque ou des millier de livres sont entreposer, certain sont même entasser par terre, il y a aussi des coffres qui sont entouré de nombreuse chaîne et munies de plusieurs cadenas, on n'ose même pas imaginé se qu'ils contiennent.

La sphère de vision ne leurs sert plus a rien pour trouver le livre, il va falloir qu'ils cherche parmi tout ses ouvrages. Tout aurais pu se passer sans histoire, mais c'est sans compté la maladresse de Soliane qui trébucha sur un des coffres qui devait être mal fermé, se dernier laissa donc échappé son contenu qui en l'occurrence s'avéra être des créature plutôt agressive, relativement petite, pas plus grande qu'un écureuil, mais ressemblant plutôt a un homard avec des ailes, des griffes et aussi des dents plutôt pointu ajouté a sa le fait qu'elles crachent des flammes violettes et vous en avez une description asser réaliste. Le problème majeure est comment les neutraliser et si possible les remettre dans leur coffre. Elles se sont rapidement dispersé dans la salle, certain se ruant sur les livres et commencent a grignoté les ouvrages, d'autre, les plus grosse bestiole d'ailleurs, se ruèrent sur les 3 anges et essayent de les mordre et les griffé, leurs but semble être de les manger.

Ashram n'hésite pas longtemps et réduit en poussière les bestioles qui s'approchent de lui avec un sort de flamme, Soliane lui invoque son marteau et les écrabouille purement et simplement. Méthélia hésite un instant de trop et se retrouve littéralement recouverte par les bestiole, elle commence a paniqué, puis pense un instant a faire comme Soliane et utiliser son arme angélique mais une lance ne lui sera pas d'un grand secours contre ses petites bestioles, la seul idée qui lui vient alors est de déployé ses ailes pour les éloigné un instant, afin qu'elle puissent se servirent de sa baguette, mais c'est une erreur, si les bestioles sont éloigné une fraction de seconde elles revient rapidement a la charge et prenne pour cible les ailes de Méthélia et n'hésite pas a en arraché les plumes et a lui griffé le dos, sous la violence de l'attaque elle se retrouve au sol, elle a même perdu sa baguette dans ses gesticulation pour les éloignées, la seul chose qui lui vient alors a l'esprit c'est de se protégé le visage des griffes acéré des créatures et espéré que ses amis viennent rapidement lui porté secours. Ashram et Soliane comprennent rapidement que la situation de Méthélia est dramatique et se porte donc a son secours, grâce a quelques sort de flammes Ashram réussit a les éloigné de Méthélia, Soliane lui les écrases le plus rapidement possible, une fois venue a bout des plus gros spécimen ils ne peuvent que constaté que ceux qui sont en train de grignoté les livres sont en train de grossir a vue d'œil. Méthélia leurs suggère donc d'invoqué un filet magique pour les capturé et les remettre dans le coffres. Ashram et Soliane unissent leurs forcent pour réussir un sortilège suffisamment puissant, mais grâce aux conseil de Méthélia ils y arrivent et parviennent enfin a renfermé les bestioles dans le coffre.

Méthélia est sérieusement blesser, ses ailes sont très endommagé, elle aura sans doute besoin de l'aide de ses compagnon pour retourné a Poudlard, Ashram lui donne les premiers soins, mais il sait que sa ne sera pas suffisant, il faudra faire plus une fois de retour a l'école.

- Tu es sérieusement touché Méthélia, je ne peux rien faire de plus ici, il faut qu'on rentre rapidement à Poudlard, dit Ashram.

- Je sais, mais avent on doit trouver le livre sinon tout cela n'aura servi a rien, répliqua Méthélia.

- Et si on essayait tout simplement un « accio », proposa Soliane.

- Pas bête essayons, Répondit Ashram.

- Accio livre qui parle de la cité d'Ezèchelia, lança Soliane.

Il se retrouva rapidement avec 2 livres dans les mains.

- Eh bien on dirait qu'on est pas venue pour rien, on a trouver 2 livres, s'exclama Méthélia.

- Dépêche toi Soliane rétrécit les et mets les dans ta poches puis vient m'aider a soutenir Méthélia, dit Ashram.

Soliane fit rapidement se qu'on lui demandait et vint se placer d'un coté de leur amie et lui offrit son épaule comme soutient, la jeune ange n'hésita pas et prit appuis sur ses 2 compagnons et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la pièce pour se retrouver dans la salle circulaire. Ils avaient oublier que le mur tournait et ils ne savent donc plus ou est la sortit. Méthélia est donc obliger d'invoqué une sphère de vision pour trouver la sortit se qui va encore plus l'épuiser. Ils sont enfin sortit du département des mystères, ils s'empressent de regagné la sortit du ministère.

Ashram qui est le plus doué en vol prend Méthélia dans ses bras et prend son envole suivi de près par Soliane, ils volent le plus rapidement possible vers Poudlard.

Une fois arriver ils se pausent sur la tour d'astronomie et enlèvent le sortilège d'illusion qui faisait croire qu'ils sont toujours ici. Ils se dirigent rapidement vers leur salle secrète, mais malheureusement pour eux ils entrent en collisions avec quelqu'un qui se balade dans les couloirs la nuit. Dans leurs malheurs ils ont un peu de chance car se n'est pas un professeur mais Lily, elle leurs avoue alors qu'elle était a la recherche de Méthélia car elle a fait un mauvais rêve et pensait qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose, elle constate qu'elle n'as pas tout a fait tort en voyant que son amie arrive a peine a tenir debout.

- Oh mon dieu que vous êtes il arrivez, on dirait que tu est sérieusement blesser Méthélia, s'exclama Lily.

- On t'expliquera plus tard mais pour l'instant suis nous, il faut qu'on la soigne, dit Ashram.

Lily se laissa donc guidé jusqu'à la salle secrète. Une fois a l'intérieur Soliane retira la cape qui recouvrait le dos de Méthélia et ses ailes blesser, puis il l'aide a s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil de la salle. Lily est stupéfaite en voyant les ailes de son amie, plein de question se bouscule dans son esprit, elle les écarte rapidement en constatent que le plus important est de soigné ses blessures, elle pourra s'inquiété du fait que Méthélia ait des ailes plus tard. Elle aperçoit un évier dans un coin de la salle, elle s'empresse de remplir une cuvette qu'elle a trouvé d'eau et prend aussi un linge qui se trouve juste a coté. Elle commence a nettoyez les blessures de sa camarade.

- Est se que vous avez des potions de soins par ici, ses blessures sont plutôt profondes et pas très jolie en plus, demanda Lily.

- Oui, je vais te chercher tout se qu'il faut, répondit Ashram.

Il alla vers le labo de potion de la salle et chercha sur les diverses étagères les potions, puis les ramena à Lily. Elle les pris avec reconnaissance et les disposa sur la table a coté du fauteuil, elle pris l'un des fioles et la fit boire a Méthélia.

- Tient bois sa devrait calmé la douleur, dit Lily.

Méthélia ne se fit pas prier pour avaler la potion, même si elle fit une grimace de dégoût après l'avoir bu, à cause mauvais goût de la potion. Lily pris ensuite une autre fiole et elle étala le contenu sur les blessures de son amie, puis encore une troisième qu'elle lui fit boire en lui disant que c'était pour éviter les infections et une dernière contre la fièvre qui commençait a se manifesté.

- Euh ! Est se que c'est tes vrais ailes ou c'est un sort, par se que je sais pas trop comment faire pour les plumes arraché et les griffures qui sont dessus, demanda Lily.

- Oui se sont ses vrais ailes, mais laisse nous faire ont va s'occupé de sa, répondit Soliane.

- Tu te rappelle bien de l'incantation Soliane, sa serait dommage que Méthélia se retrouve avec une ailes verte et l'autre blanche, questionna Ashram.

- Et pourquoi vert, sa pourrait être rouge, t'inquiète je m'en rappelle bien, répondit Soliane.

Ashram fit signe a Lily de s'éloigné, puis Soliane et lui se placèrent de chaque coté des ailes de Méthélia et commencèrent a récité l'incantation :

Par la connaissance des ancien guerrier

Au nom de la mission que nous nous sommes confier

Que le sang qui coule dans nos veines soigne les ailes

De notre sœur de combat

Au nom de l'art des Sephiroth.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de lancé l'incantation, une vive lueur rouge les entoura Méthélia et eux puis petit a petit la lueur fut absorbé par les ailes blesser qui se soignèrent petit a petit, pour finalement être complètement guéris.

Lily les regarda avec stupéfaction et admiration se demandant bien d'ou ils tenaient de telle connaissances. Les membres du trio eux on compris qu'ils vont devoir révélé certaine choses a Lily.

- Bon je pense qu'on devrait s'installer confortablement, suggéra Méthélia.

- Oui, installé vous je vais vite nous chercher du chocolat chaud et des friandises, proposa Soliane.

- Je pense que tu peux faire le tour de la salle si tu le souhaites Lily, c'est notre salle secrète, par contre il ne faudra pas que tu y revienne sans notre permission, surtout que tu pourrais tombé sur Severus et je suis pas sur qu'il apprécie de te trouver dans notre petit coins, précisas Ashram.

Lily explora donc les lieux en attendant le retour de Soliane, une fois celui si de retour tout le monde s'installe dans le petit coin salon. Chacun prend un chocolat chaud et se sert de friandises.

Puis Méthélia se décide a lancer la conversation, elle choisit avec soins se qu'elle va révélé a Lily. Elle lui avoue que eux trois sont des anges et qu'ils sont venus ici a Poudlard afin d'apprendre l'art de manié une baguette magique. Elle lui dit que c'est une sorte d'initiation réussir a s'intégré dans un autre peuple que le leurs et apprendre par sois même a manié les pouvoir des anges en étant loin des maîtres angéliques.

– Wouah! Les anges sa existes, mais vous retournez dans votre peuple pendant les vacances, demanda Lily.

– Euh! Et bien non depuis qu'on est ici dans le monde sorcier on est pas retourné chez nous, on doit se débrouillé tout seul pour le moment, mais on est trois sa aide beaucoup et puis le plus dur sa a été les premières année, répondit Méthélia.

– Tu veut dire que vous avez pas vu vos parents depuis environ 5 ans, s'exclama Lily.

– Euh, oui mais c'est nécessaire pour garder notre couverture, vu qu'on est censé être orphelin, répondit Ashram.

– Oh! J'avais pas penser a sa, dit Lily.

– Mais tu sais on était pas très proche de nos parents alors sa va c'est pas trop dur, dit Soliane.

Lily sembla croire a leurs histoire, les quatre élèves quitère ensemble la salle secrete et rejoignire leurs dortoir.

Quelque semaine plus tard lors d'une sortie a Prés au lard, alors que plein d'élève arpentait les rues, des explosions retentirent, des sort volèrent dans tout les sens, les mangemorts était la, en train d'attaqué, que cherchaient ils, si ils cherchait quelque chose. Soliane, Ashram et Méthélia firent de leurs mieux pour protégé leurs amis, imaginant le pire des sénarios, mais la chance ne semblait pas etre de leurs coté. Une maison explosa, Soliane ne fut pas asser rapide pour se metre a l'abris et se retrouva sous les décombres, le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour se dégagé fut d'utiliser ses pouvoirs angéliques, Ashram et Méthélia firent de meme de leurs côté, mais manque de chance un mangemort les avait vu, et en appella d'autre, ils prirent le trio par surprice et parvinrent a les capturé.

Le soir dans la grande salle de Poudlard, les professeurs fesait l'appel inquiet, alors que des aurors repertoriait les morts dans Prés au lard.

Severus, Lily et les 3 maraudeurs étaient très inquiet de l'absence de leurs amis. Mais ils n'était pas les seul de nombreux élèves s'apercevait que leurs amis était absent.

2 aurores entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'approchèrent de Dumbledore pour lui dire le nombre de corps d'élèves qu'ils ont découvert dans Prés au lard. En consultant les listes Dumbledore s'aperçut que 3 élèves manquait a l'appel, trois élève qui justement l'intriguait depuis 5 ans deja.

Il se leva et annonca aux élève la triste nouvelle, a la suite de l'énumération des décès, suivi le nom de nos 3 disparut, se qui plongat quelques élèves attaché a eux dans une inquiétude encore plus grande, étaient-ils mort, ou bien prisonnier des mangemorts.

Dans une cave sombre et humide notre trio repris connaissance et découvrit dans quel situations ils étaient, se n'était vraiment pas leurs jours de chance, les murs de leur prison était malheureusement recouvert de runes anti-magie et divers sortilège imprégnait les murs. Un mangemort ouvrit la porte et entra, il forca Méthélia a le suivre, Il l'emmena avec lui dans une autre pièce qui s'avéra etre une salle de torture, il la forca a s'assoir sur une chaisse de laquel des chaines surgirent pour l'immobiliser, puis le mangemort commenca a l'interoger sur ce qu'il avait vu, lui demandait qui ils étaient elle et ses 2 amis, ou ils avait obtenu les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient. Elle résista a la torture et ne lui revela rien, mais elle savait que ses 2 amis allait subir le même sort et que cela continuerait pendant des jours et des jours. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il faudrait sans doute qu'il s'échapent par eux meme.

A Poudlard Severus surpris un soir Lily dans la salle de la Trève, après etre d'abord entré dans une colère noir, il finit par se calmé se rappellent que Lily était très ami avec Méthélia et surtout une fois que Lily lui raconta coment elle conaisait l'existence de la salle secrete sans pour autent dévoilé que les 3 amis était des anges, car elle ne savait pas si Severus était au courent.

Ils se soutinrent quelques temps tout les 2 mais une dispute éclata et chacun finit par rejeter l'autre.

De leus côté les 3 maraudeurs restant était eux aussi effondré, les semaines passait et toujours aucune trace des trois disparut. Pour d'autre élève aussi les temps était dure surtout pour Peter que le destin avait particulièrement frappé le jour de l'attaque en effet il avait perdu ses 3 camardes de la même année que lui chez les Poufsouffle, il supportait de moins en moins les attaques des Serpentards, en effet il n'avait plus personne pour le soutenir et de leurs coté les anges n'était plus la pour s'assuré qu'il ne soit pas trop victimes de se genre d'attaque.

Petit à Petit les 3 maraudeur restant prirent sous leur ailes le Poufsouffle, ainsi une partit des efforts des anges avait été vain, le destin semblait reprendre son court.


	7. Chapter 7

Base : les 7 tomes

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils son Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

le chapitre est sans doute pleins de faute, mais j'ai toujours pas trouver de beta.

Chapitre 7 Limité la casse

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent avant que les anges ne parviennent a échappé au mangemmort qui les avait capturé, pour une raison qui leur échappait totalement se mangemort ne les avait pas livré a Voldemort. Ils avait donc encore une chance de réussir en partit leur mission, bien sur les mois passer prisonnier ne fure pas de tout repos, mais ils avaient résisté a la torture, pas un mots n'était sortit de leur bouche tout du moins pas un seul concernant leur nature véritable et leur mission, mais ils avait laisser échappé des détails sur les salles secrète qu'ils ont découvert dans Poudlard et sur certaine de leurs expériences personnel.

C'est Soliane qui avait réussit a neutraliser le serviteur des ténèbres, il avait utiliser ses capacité magique de forgeur d'élément et avait ainsi pu grâce a sa magie liquéfié les chaînes qui le retenait sur la table de torture. Il a ensuite invoqué Mjöllnir son marteau puis c'est rué sur le mangemort pour le neutraliser, il parvint a l'assommer. Il le ligota ensuite sur la table de torture avant d'allé libéré ses amis.

- Méthélia, Ashram sa y est on libre, comment vous allée, demanda Soliane.

- On a déjà été en meilleur forme, mais comment tu as fait pour te libéré, questionna Méthélia.

- J'ai réussit a maîtriser la liquéfaction des métaux de la magie des forgeur d'arme angélique, tu te rend compte, le jour ou j'ai choisit Mjöllnir, jamais je n'aurais penser que je deviendrais un forgeur, c'est une capacité tellement rare, s'exclama avec entrain Soliane.

- Et ou est le mangemort, il faut qu'on le neutralise et qu'on modifie sa mémoire, dit Ashram.

- je l'ai installé sur la table de torture, c'est tout se que j'ai trouver sur le moment, répondit Soliane.

- Tu as bien fait il va falloir qu'on l'interroge un peu avant de modifier sa mémoire, s'exclama Ashram.

les anges interrogèrent donc le mangemort et finissent par découvrir qu'il s'appelle David Meadowes et qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec toutes les idée de Voldemort. Ils décidèrent donc de ne pas tout lui faire oublier, ils espérait qui sait qu'un jours il changerais de camps, après une longue discussion, ils ne lui firent oublier que les détail du combats a prés au lard et la manière dont soliane avait réussit a le neutraliser. Puis il lui lancèrent un sort de sommeil et le détachèrent de la table avant de quitté les lieux et décidèrent de regagné directement poudlard grâce a 3 balais qu'il trouvèrent dans la maison du mangemort.

En sortant du manoir, ils avaient été surpris par le froid et surtout la neige, ils c'était donc passer beaucoup de temps depuis leurs captures, ils étaient très inquiet et si leur mission était un échec a cause de sa. Après plusieurs heures a survolé le pays ils finirent par arriver en vue de Poudlard, ils se posèrent devant le portail et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils furent surpris par la décoration du parc, il y avait plusieurs coins romantique et de nombreuse statue de glace. un décor féerique emplit de la magie de Noel, ils avencèrent entre les statues et traversèrent le parc et franchirent la grande porte pour se diriger vers la grande salle dont les portes étaient fermée, ils ouvrirent donc et s'avancèrent et s'aperçurent qu'ils rentraient a Poudlard en plein festin de Noël. Leur entré provoqua un grand silence et la ruée de 5 personnes vers eux soit Severus qui se rua sur Ashram et manqua de l'étouffer, Lilly fit de même avec Méthélia, alors que Soliane était étouffé par James, Sirius et Remus. Du coté de la table des professeur c'était l'étonnement le plus total les 3 élèves disparu étaient de retour en plutôt bonne état, a première vu alors qu'on s'attendait a se que leurs cadavres soit retrouver au coins d'une rue. Le directeur délivra les 3 jeunes élèves avant qu'ils ne finissent par succombé a leurs camarades, puis il les guida vers l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière avait déjà regagné sont antre afin d'accueillir le plus rapidement les jeunes rescapé, elle préparait déjà toute une série de fiole de potion et réfléchissait a tout les examens qu'elle allait leur faire. Les jeunes gens firent un peu la tête quand ils comprirent ou les emmenait le directeur, ils avaient réussit a éviter tout passage dans ses lieux en 5 année a Poudlard, mais cette fois ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se dérobés. Une fois franchie la porte du lieu redouté chacun se dirigea vers un lit et attendit la venue de l'infirmière, pendant se temps le directeur c'était assis près du bureau de l'infirmerie.

Pompom se dirigea en premier vers méthélia qui semblait être la plus affaiblit ,elle installa un paravent autour du lit et demanda a la jeune fille de se dévêtir afin de pouvoir soigné ses blessure et évalué son état général, elle découvrit rapidement des traces de tortures ainsi que des preuve évidente de malnutrition, les mois de captivité n'avait pas du être une partit de plaisir.

Elle lui donna plusieurs potion et en étala d'autre sur les différentes blessures puis les couvrit de bandage, puis elle l'aida a enfilé un pyjamas et a s'installer dans le lit.

elle se dirigea ensuite vers Ashram et procéda de la meme manière puis voulu faire de meme avec Soliane, mais se dernier n'était pas très coopératif, en effet il n'avais pas vraiment envie de se dévêtir devant l'infirmière, mais il était trop affaibli et elle lui lanca un sort qui l'immobilisa et un autre qui fit disparaître ses habits, une fois qu'elle eu lavé, soigné et bandé ses blessure elle leva le sort d'immobilisation et lui tendit un pyjamas qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler tout en rougissant jusqu'au oreille. Il se laissa ensuite tombé sur le lit et s'installa en grognant, Pompom lui tendit plusieur potion qu'il avala afin de ne pas subir une autre humiliation. Puis elle se dirigea ver le directeur.

- Je vous laisse les interogées, mais ils sont très affaibli, alors évité de les surmenés, dit l'infirmière.

- Merci Pompom, promis je ferais attention, répondit le directeur avent de se diriger vers les lits occupée.

- quand a vous jeunes gens interdit de quitté vos lits jusqu'a nouvel ordre, c'est clair, s'exclama l'infirmière.

- Bien maintenant que vous avez recu les premiers soins vous avez sans doute faim, dit le directeur tout en fessant apparaître des sandwichs et des verres de jus de citrouilles devant chaque élève, ensuite nous pourrons discuté de votre disparition, proposa le directeur.

C'est méthélia qui se lança dans le récit, elle pensait qu'il valait mieux raconté de par eux même plutôt que de devoir répondre a des questions trop précises du directeur.

- tout a commencer a Prés au lard lors de l'attaque nous avons été isolé, nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions pour nous défendre, nous avons bien essayer de nous caché mais une maison a exploser et soliane c'est retrouvé dans les décombres et quand nous avons réussit a le dégagé les combat se rapprochaient, nous avons bien essayez de fuir mais nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvé dans une impasse et des mangemort nous on suivit, nous nous sommes défendu du mieux possible, nous avons finit par etre neutraliser et ensuite nous nous somme réveillé dans une cellule. quelque temps plus tard un homme masqué est entré et il m'as emené de force hors de la cellule et m'as emené dans une autre salle ou il m'as installé sur une chaise avec des chaines et il m'as interogé, il voulait qu'on lui dise se qu'on nous apprenais en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je sais pas pourquoi mais il voulais savoir si vous nous appreniez en secret a devenir des animagus ou si vous formiez certain élèves de facon particulière ou meme si vous aviez choisit un apprentit. Il nous a aussi demander si nous connaissions des passage secret qui permettait d'entré en douce dans le château sans passer par le portail. dit Méthélia.

- je suis étonné qu'il ne vous ai pas tué sur le coup, vous avez du faire quelque chose qui les a interpellé, avez vous lancé un sort particulier ou fait quelque chose de spéciale, demanda Dumbledore.

- Quand Soliane c'est trouvé sous les décombres, j'ai utiliser une incantation que j'ai trouver dans un livre pour soulever les débris, répondit la jeune fille.

- Quelle incantation miss Mnémosyne, dit le directeur.

- C'est l'incantation des frère d'âme, dans le livre il était écrit qu'elle permettait de sauvé un amis qu'on considérait comme un frère d'une situation a première vu insurmontable, répondit la jeune fille.

- Donc vous considéré Soliane comme un frère et vous avez réussit l'incantation et les mangemort vous on vu, je comprend mieux qu'ils vous est capturé, ils faut une très grande puissance pour réussir une telle incantation et surtout une très grande volonté, mais le plus dure est de considère que la personne a sauvé est votre frère d'ame, je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver moi même pour cette dernière partit, répondit le directeur.

- Sa fait deja plusieur année que je considère Soliane et Ashram comme mes frères, je crois qu'etre tout les 3 orphelins et surtout l'etre devenu a peu pret en meme temps a fait que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproche et surtout que nous comprenons certaine choses que d'autres élève qui n'ont pas connu sa ne peuvent comprendre.

- Oui vous avez sans doute raison certaine situation font que l'ont se rapproche plus de certaine personne et que l'on tisse des liens particulier avec eux. je suppose qu'il vous a tous interogé par se qu'il n'avait pas vu qui a lancer l'incantation, mais comment vous êtes vous échappée, demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est moi qui ai réussit a neutraliser le mangemort, sa devait etre ce matin, quand il a voulu m'installé sur la table de torture, j'ai trébuché et me suis laisser tombé et je me suis immédiatement relevé et j'ai saisi la première chose que j'ai trouvé et je lui ai lancé dessus, c'était un marteau qui trainait par la, il semblerait que je vise plutot bien car il a été assomé, une fois que j'ai réaliser qu'il était inconsient je l'ai attaché sur la table et surtout je lui ai enlever sa baguette et j'ai lancé un acio avec pour récupéré nos baguette, puis j'ai fouillé ses poches pour trouvé la clef de notre cellules. Puis je me suis difficilement trainé jusqu'a la cellule pour délivré méthélia et Ashram, puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortit en chemin nous avons trouvé des balaies et nous les avons pris pour pouvoire fuir plus rapidement, par se qu'on a pas trouvé de poudre de cheminette et surtout on ne savais pas vraiment ou nous rendre en l'utilisant, répondit Soliane.

- quand on a quitté le manoir, on a été surpis par la neige et le froid, on ne pensait pas qu'il c'était passer autent de temps, on a réussit a se diriger grace a un sort de pointe au nord amélioré et on est arriver a Poudlart ou on a découvert que c'était déjà Noel, on a loupé le festin d'halowen, s'exclama Ashram.

- Je suis très surpris que vous aillé réussit a résisté aussi longtemps et a vous échappé, je doit dire que je m'attendais a chaque instant qu'on vienne m'annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé vos cadavre dans un bois ou une ruelle sombre, dit le directeur.

- On ne voulais pas laisser tombé et surtout on ne voulais pas cédé, si un seul d'entre nous avais baisser les bras, je crois que nous serions tout les 3 mort, c'est d'être les 3 ensemble qui nous a sauvé, seul je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu résisté aussi longtemps, répondit méthélia.

- Maintenant vous êtes en sécurité a l'intérieure de Poudlard, les mangemorts ne peuvent pas vous atteindre ici, alors reposé vous, nous reparleront de tout sa quand vous aurez complètement récupéré, dit le directeur.

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie songeur, pour la première fois il n'était pas sur que des élèves lui est dit toute la vérité, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait une bonne partit de réel, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas tout dit. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en ses trois enfants, ils étaient décidément un grand mystère.

dans l'infirmerie le trio fut soulagé dumbledore semblait les avoir crue, tout du moins suffisamment pour qu'il est toujours confiance en eux, maintenant ils avaient vraiment besoins de se reposé et se laissèrent donc glisser dans le sommeil sans peur.

Les professeurs attendaient impatiemment la venue du directeur pour en savoir plus sur le retour des 3 jeune élèves, il leur raconta les grands lignes de se qui c'était passer et les rassura sur l'état de senté des 3 jeunes, puis ils commencèrent a planifier un programme pour que les 3 jeunes puissent ratrappé le contenue de cours qu'ils avaient loupé.

- Il faudra les faires travaillé le week-end et une partit des vacances pour qu'ils rattrapent leurs camarades, mais je pense que dans certaine matières ou ils sont plus doués, ils devraient arriver a croché juste en lisant les manuels, dit le profeseur McGonagal.

- en effet ils sont plutôt doué en métamorphose, enchantement et potion, répondit le professeur slugorn.

- Sa leurs feras des cours de rattrapage en moins, mais pour le moment laissons les récupéré, conclut le directeur.

Les 3 anges passèrent les 3 premiers jours confiné a l'infirmerie, sans aucune visite, Pompom tenait a se qu'ils se reposent. mais elle ne pus pas empêché plus longtemps les amis respectif de chacun de les voire, elle se résigna donc a les laisser pénétré dans son antre le quatrième jours, non sans leur préciser que ses patients avaient encore besoin de calme et de repos.

Ce n'est que 2 semaines après leurs retour qu'ils purent sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils avaient eux plusieurs visite. Soliane avait reçu la visite des maraudeur, ils avaient emmené avec eux Peter Pettigrow et le lui avait présenté. Soliane avait serré le poing sous les draps et avait souri, un sourire un peu crispé certes, il avait fait connaissance.

lls eurent même le droit a la visite de Severus en douce un soir, ils s'inquiètèrent quand ils virent sa tête, sa ne devais pas allé fort pour lui, il avais bien vu a la rentré de septembre que l'été avait été dure et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps avant leur disparitions de savoir avec exactitude se qu'il s'était passé avec son père. En le retrouvant après leurs mois de capture, ils comprirent qu'ils auraient du mal a réparé les dégâts, mais ils feraient se qu'ils pourrais.

Le premiers soir de leur sortit, ils se rejoignirent dans leurs salle secrète afin de faire le point sur la situation. Pettigrow était finalement devenu amis avec les maraudeur, severus semblait se diriger droit vers les mangemorts et encore aucun rapprochement entre James et Lily. Ils avaient encore pas mal de boulot pour essayer d'arranger tout sa, et du coté des livres sur la cité d'Ezèchelia, il semblait qu'ils les avaient tous trouver au moins une partit de la mission semblait réussit.

Pour le reste ils fallait qu'ils s'accrochent pour rattraperé leurs retard en cours si ils ne voulaient pas redoublé et pouvoir ainsi continué a influé sur le destin.

C'est ainsi qu'un programme charger commença pour eux, ils avaient souvent 2 heures de cours en plus chaque jours et aussi des heures de cours le week-end. a coté de sa ils fesaient de leurs mieux pour renoué les liens avec leurs amis, si ce fut facile avec Lily et les maraudeur, c'est une autre histoire avec Severus, Ashram qui est dans le même dortoir que lui a constaté les dégâts et il est inquiet, très inquiet, il a l'impression que severus a plonger encore plus profond dans la magie noir et il se demande même si il n'y a pas déjà eu des rapprochements de mangemort pour recruté parmi les élève de Poudlard.

Un soir Ashram est même abordée par un élève de septième année, un certain Rodolphus Lestrange qui le questionne sur ses croyance, en bref il tâtait le terrain pour savoir si il pourrait devenir un futur mangemort. Il répondit de manière a être recruté, c'était sa seul chance de sauvé Severus et surtout d'avoir des infos de première ordre sur Voldy.

Dans une salle de classe désaffecté une discussion houleuse a lieux entre Severus et Ashram.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veut absolument venir a cette réunion Ashram, toi et moi on sais parfaitement que tu déteste la magie noir et que ton meilleur amis est née de moldus.

- Oh allons me fait pas se discours, toi et moi on sais se qu'est ton père et sa ne ta pas empêcher de te mêler a ceux qui se rende a cette réunion.

- tu sais parfaitement se que je pense de mon père et franchement je n'ai pas trop eu le choix tu le sais bien, vous étiez porté disparu et je pensais que le jours ou j'entendrais a nouveau parlé de toi c'était en apprenant ta mort.

- Et bien justement c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, c'est pour sa que je veut venir avec toi, je veut pouvoir veillé sur tes arrières et surtout vu la situation actuelle au sains de notre maison, je suis d'accord avec toi on a plus trop le choix. on est obliger d'allé avec eux, sinon on nous trouveras un matin raide dans notre lit au rythme ou sa y va.

- Alors on fait un pacte, chacun tient sa langue sur nos vrais raisons et on veille l'un sur l'autre. On va bien réussir a s'en sortir surtout si on reste soudée.

- Sa marche top la Severus, maintenant c'est a la vie a la mort entre nous.

C'est ainsi que ce conclut cette dispute et que tout les deux décidèrent de rejoindre les rang des aspirant mangemort.

Le soir de la réunion fatidique ou un ancien élève viendrais les évalué était arriver. Rodolphus lestrange espérait avoir bien fait son travail et que son ami qui avait deja rejoins les rangs du seigneur sombre serait satisfait. Il était en train de donné les dernières instructions dans la salle commune afin que les différents élèves se rendent discrètement dans le lieux fixé pour le rendez vous, il avais prévue différent parcourt pour que les élèves quittent en douce le château et se rende a pré au lard. Ils arrivèrent pas petit groupe dans une impasse et traversèrent un à un le mur de briques. Ils furent accueillis par 2 mangemort qui s'assurait qu'il n'y avais pas d'intrus et qu'aucun groupe d'élève n'avais été suivi. Lestrange arriva avec le dernier groupe et vérifia une dernière fois que tout ceux qui devais etre la étaient bien arriver et qu'il n'y avait pas d'intru, une fois cela fait il fit un signe de tête a l'un des mangemort pour lui confirmé que tout était ok.

Le mangemort alla frappé a la porte au fond de la pièce puis se placa juste a coté, l'autre mangemort lui c'était placé derière les élèves et gardait la sortit. qulequeinstant plus tard la porte ou le mangemort a frappé s'ouvre pour laisser passer un jeune sorcier habillé de facon très élégante, il a une longue chevelure blond platine et des yeux d'un gris froid, il a un air hautain et regarde tout les élève de haut. Avant de commencer ils regarde chaque élève dans les yeux et se réjouit d'en voire certain tremblé sous son regard sombre.

- Bien si vous êtes ici, c'est par se que mon ami Rodolphus a jugé que vous adhériez au même idéaux que nous et que vous pourriez être digne de rejoindre nos rang. Comme vous le savez le Lord recherche des sorcier puissant afin de rendre la dignité aux sang pur et surtout afin d'éliminer les sang de bourbes, ses hêtres inférieure qui font honte a notre société. Le lord m'as charger d'assurer que ses idéeaux soit défendu au seine meme de Poudlard et c'est a vous qu'il va confier cette mission, vous devez leurs montré a tout que nous les sorcier au sang pur nous leurs somme supérieures. A chaque instant vous devez les rabaisser et chercher leurs moindre point faible et frappé la ou sa fait le plus mal. Pour cela je vais m'entretenir avec vous par année pour les trois et quatrièmes année et ensuite individuellement pour les autres élèves, je pourrais ainsi rendre compte au seigneur de la détermination de chacun d'entre vous et vous donné des consigne plus précises.

Au trois et quatrième année il ne leurs donna pas grand chose, il était encore jeune, le but était surtout de les préparé et de les influencés, ils leur demanda juste d'entretenir la guerre avec les autres maison et de rabaisser le plus souvent possible les sang de bourbe.

le but principal de la réunion était d'évaluer précisément les cinq six et septième année et de s'assurer qu'ils adhérait vraiment a leurs cause et voire dans quel domaine ils leurs serait utile.

Lors de son entrevus avec Severus, il ne mentionna pas qu'il savais qu'il était un sang melé, après tout le principal c'était de réussir a convaincre le descendant des Prince de rejoindre leurs cause surtout vu la réputation qu'il avait en potion, on prétendait qu'il était meilleur que le professeur slugorn. En bref il était indispensable Le lord serait très déçu de Lucius si il ne parvenais pas a le convaincre. La seul mission de Severus était de confectionné plusieurs potions compliqué pour le Lord, Lucius lui avais amené les ingrédients rare dont il aurais besoins pour cela.

Quand vains le tour d'Ashram, Lucius était sceptique il savait qu'il fesait partit des élèves qui avais été porté disparu pendants plusieurs mois, mais Dumbledore n'avais rien laisser filtré sur les détails de se qu'il c'était passer, alors les rumeurs les plus folle s'étaient répondu, certaine disait qu'il avait été dans un états grave a saint-Mangouste, d'autre qu'ils auraient été prisonnier du seigneur noir, d'autre encore qu'ils avait transplané par accident a l'autre bout du monde, toujours est il que personne ne savait vraiment la vérité, une seul chose était sur, il venais d'une célèbre famille de sang pure originaire de france, les Arc'hantael étaient très réputé pour leur connaissance en runes sombres et dans les anciens rituel magiques et il avait aussi la réputation d'être de grand duelliste autant a l'épée qu'avec une baguette. Beaucoup de chose qui fesait que le Lord s'intéressait de très près au jeune homme, meme si il était impossible de savoir les idéaux du jeune garcon, certain prétendais qu'il était clairement contre les idée du Lord, alors que d'autre disait qu'en étant a serpentard il devais forcément etre pour les sang pur.

- Alors Ashram, j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur toi et de nombreuse qui me fond me demande se que tu fais ici, demanda Lucius.

- C'est pourtant évidant je suis ici pour servir le Lord et par se que je veut être puissant, répondit Ashram.

- Pourtant tu traînes tout le temps avec 2 griffondors dont l'un est un sang de bourbe et l'autre une sang melée, répliqua Lucius.

- C'est pourtant évidant, connais tes amis et encore mieux tes ennemis, soit proche de tes amis et colles tes ennemis, c'est le meilleur moyen de trompé l'adversaire, rétorqua ashram.

- Une chose est sur tu as de la répartit et tu ne semble pas avoir peur, par contre je me demande bien ou tu avais disparut tout se temps, dit lucius.

- Je me suis trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et il a bien fallut donné le change, et après on c'est retrouvé mêlé au service des orphelinat moldus, par se que au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas encore je suis orphelin et de pars se fait je dépend de ses satanés moldus pour tout se qui est administratif et je peut te dire que j'ai hâte d'être majeure ou bien que le lord les réduisent tous en bouilli, rétorqua Ashram.

- Hum je vais te faire confiance pour le moment, mais tu est a l'essaye, a la moindre erreur de ta part je te supprime et tant pis pour toi.

Lucius laissa partir Ashram et cotinua a recevoir les autres élèves, une fois sortit dès que 2 élèves était passer auprès de Lucius les 2 autres mangemort se chargeait de les faire quitté le lieux de rendez vous et leurs donnaient des recommandations de discrétions et de ne surtout pas se faire prendre par les professeurs.

Severus et Ashram se retrouvèrent a faire le chemin du retour ensemble ils empruntèrent un passage qui les fit foncé dans un mur au fond d'une petite chapelle, après une longue marche dans un boyaux sombre et étroit, ils montèrent des centaines de marches et finirent par ressortirent en fonçant dans un miroir, ils jaillirent ensuite d'un autre miroir situé dans un couloir au quatrième étage. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur salle commune le plus discrètement possible, une fois la, ils saluèrent les élèves qui étaient déjà rentré de la réunion et confirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient croiser personne a l'élève de septième année qui était charger de s'assurer que la réunion reste secrète. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs, se changèrent et allèrent se couché, se n'était pas vraiment le moment pour l'un comme l'autre d'aborder se qui c'était passer dans la soirée, la nuit était déjà bien avancer et ils avaient cours tôt le lendemain matin.

Dans la salle des maraudeur, une réunion spécial avait lieux affin que Soliane puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec peter, seul remus manquait a l'appelle, il récupérait de la dernière pleine lune a l'infirmerie et c'était aussi l'occasion pour un entrainement animagus, James et sirius avait commencer a formé peter, mais il était encore loins du compte. Quand a Soliane il y avait des mois qu'il n'avais pas eu l'occasion de se transformé. peter avait encore beaucoup de travail a faire surtout qu'il n'était franchement pas doué en métamorphose. Il était tellement loin du compte que sirius avais penser a chercher un moyen pour l'aider a y arriver plus vite. Ils avait trouver une incantation mais il fallait trois personne qui maîtrisait la transformation animagus.

- Tu vois soliane, Peter est vraiment loins d'avoir notre niveau en métamorphose et en plus nous sa fait 2 ans qu'on s'entraine, donc on a chercher un moyen efficace de l'aider et sirius a trouver cette incantation dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, dit james.

- Je vois montre le livre, hum vous savez que vous etes pas vraiment les plus doué en incantation, n'est ce pas Sirius et vous vous rendez compte que si elle est mal exécuté, sa peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses, répondit Soliane.

- On le sais c'est pour sa qu'on t'en parle et bien sur par se qu'il nous faut un troisième sorcier qui maitrise la transformation, dit sirius.

- Sa serais vraiment simpas de ta part de m'aider a me transformé comme vous, comme sa je pourais vous accompagné dit Peter.

- Je ne peut rien vous prometre, mais je vais etudier l'incantation et m'assurer qu'elle est bien réalisable et puis de toute facon je suis encore trop faible pour la réaliser pour le moment je pense qu'il faudra sans doute attendre paques pour la faire, dit soliane.

- au faite tu te transforme en quoi, les autres ne me l'ont pas dit, demanda Peter.

- Je me transforme en un renard roux qu'on a baptiser Kitsural, répondit Soliane tout en se transformant.

Sirius fit rapidement de même et se mit a joué avec le renard, au bout de 5 minutes Soliane repris forme humaine.

- une chose est sur j'ai besoin de faire un peu d'entraînement et surtout de récupéré encore, avant de rejoindre a nouveau remus, dit soliane

- Et sinon tu nous a toujours pas dit grand chose sur se qui vous est arriver, demanda Sirius.

- tu sais sa n'as vraiment pas été de tout repos, l'homme qui nous a retenu était vraiment complètement singlé et je me demande encore se qu'il nous voulait. Dumbledore pense que l'un deux a apercu Méthéllia lancé une incantation asser puissante et que quand ils ont réussit a nous capturé ils ne savaient pas lequel de nous 3 avaient lancé l'incantation et que c'est pour sa qu'ils nous on garder vivant aussi longtemps et puis un matin j'ai réussit a le neutraliser le mangemort et on c'est évadé avec des balaies qu'on a trouver et on étaient soulagé d'arriver enfin ici en sécurité. Par contre on a été surpris qu'autent de temps se soit passer, répondit Soliane.

- Vous avez du avoir trop peur, dit peter.

- sa n'as pas été facile, mais heureusement on était trois, dit soliane.

- L'essentiel c'est que sa soit bien terminé, répondit james.

Méthélia de son coté avait emené Lily dans la salle de la trève afin de pouvoir discuté plus en détail de se qu'il lui était arriver sans avoir les autres dans les pattes.

- A on va enfin etre tranquille pour discuté de tout sa, sa fait 1 mois que j'ai hate de tout savoir. je me suis tellement inquiété, pendant un moment je suis venue ici, je suis même tombé sur Severus, on a un peu discuté, on c'est soutenue un moment, puis on c'est disputé et on ne c'est plus parlé, dit Lily.

- Pendant l'attaque on a été obliger d'utiliser nos pouvoir d'ange, mais on a été submergé par le nombre et ils ont réussit a nous neutraliser, puis il y a eu la captiviter et les tortures, ce mangemort voulais absolument en savoir plus sur nous, d'ou on avais de telle pouvoir, mais il était bizzare se mangemort, il ne nous a pas livré a Voldemort. C'est comme si il n'approuvais pas tout se que le lord noir fait. Et un matin Soliane a soudain réussit a maitriser un pouvoir très rare chez les anges et il a put neutraliser le mangemort et on c'est échappé non sans avoir d'abord légèrement modifier les souvenir du dit mangemort. Puis on est arriver a poudlard et la suite tu la connais, dit Méthélia.

- J'ai été trop heureuse le soir du festin de noel quand vous avez surgit tout les trois, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau de noel que j'ai jamais eu, dit Lily.

- sa je crois que je m'en était aperçu, j'ai failli mourir étouffé dans tes bras, rétorqua Méthélia.

Les deux amies passèrent la soirée a discuté de tout se qui c'était passer dans le château pendants l'absence du trio, puis elle discutèrent des cours de tout se que méthélia devait rattrapé. Elle finirent par regagné le dortoir avant le couvre feu.

Quelque jours plus tard les anges se réunirent dans la salle de la trève en pleine nuit afin de faire le point sur la situation.

- Bon et bien autant vous le dire tout de suite, Severus et moi nous fessons officiellement partit des aspirant mangemort, dit Ashram.

- Quoi ! Mais tu est sensé l'en empêché et tu te fait recruté avec lui, hurla Soliane.

- sur ce coup j'avoue que je comprend pas trop ta méthode, dit Méthélia.

- je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, l'ambiance au seins des serpentard est telle que si tu veut pas te réveillé avec la gorge tranché tu as pas trop le choix, il faut faire partit des aspirants, en tentant de caché le mieux possible nos réels pensé sur le sujet, répondit Ashram.

- et qui est le mangemort qui s'occupe de l'évaluation des aspirants, demanda soliane.

- C'est lucius malefoy qui s'en occupe, il n'est qu'a moitié convaincu par moi, il faut dire que Dumbledore nous a bien aider sur le coup en ne communiquant rien sur notre disparitions et comme nous avons trafiqué les registre et que je suis sensé descendre d'une illustre famille de sang pure originaire de france, tu imagine bien qu'il a envie que je me rallie a lui surtout vu la réputation que nous avons choisit de donné a cette famille, maître en runes sombres et champion en duel a l'épée et a la baguette, dit Ashram.

- sinon et toi soliane sa donne quoi du coté des maraudeur, demanda Méthélia.

- Peter fait désormais partit intégrante des maraudeurs, il sais pour Remus. Sirius et James ont commencé a lui apprendre a devenir Animagus, mais il est loin d'avoir leurs niveau et du coup Sirius a été fouiné dans la réserve et il a trouver une incantation ou trois animagus aide un quatrième sorcier a le devenir, ils m'ont demander de les aider a la réaliser, j'ai pus les convaincre d'attendre paque pour la réaliser en prétextant que je devais encore récupéré avant d'être en états de la réaliser, dit soliane.

- Bien, décidément on dirais que tout sa ne tourne pas vraiment comme on le souhaite, mais on va faire de notre mieux, de mon coté vu que Lily sait que nous sommes des anges, je lui en ai dit un peu plus sur se qui c'est passer durant notre captivité, mais il ne semble encore rien y avoir entre elle et james, dit Méthélia.

- On va faire de notre mieux, au moins ils ont encore tous confiance en nous, dit soliane.

- Oui c'est le principale, répondit ashram.

Ils quittèrent la salle de la trêve et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs.


End file.
